It's Too Late
by Seann
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10 which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka’s parents Ino changes and there's no one else Shikamaru wishes to see more then that loud girl.ShikaIno
1. Goodbye Yamanakas

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more then that exact loud and annoying member.

ShikaIno

Okay. This is my first attempt at a more angst type of a story, I'm really not sure how I'm gonna manage this; I've got a few things I can do that I've got in my head but angst is so hard to achieve now I think about doing more chapters… But we'll see where it goes.

The people who read my earlier ShikaIno story will know this was coming for a week or maybe longer… I've been saying Angssssst for awhile so yeah XD…

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Yamanakas**

* * *

The Konoha beauty sat staring at the sun setting over the trees, the wind blowing through her hair, normally restrained by purple elastic, her blue eyes sparkled as she watched it. She sat atop a brick wall, one of the higher locations in Konoha watching the natural splendor.

"Ino?"

Ino turned her head back to her companion, sitting next to her was a girl her age, around sixteen, her emerald eyes set on her friend. Her pink hair pulled back by a ribbon, the girl had her eyebrows furrowed at the blonde shinobi.

"Are you still angry with them?" The pink haired girl asked obviously determined.

Ino smiled at the girl before shaking her head. "No… I guess not."

The pink haired girl let out a sigh of relief. "That's good… they'll be back tomorrow, right?"

Ino nodded, then jumping from brick wall to the pathway below them, looking up and grinning at her friend. "Come on Sakura!" She called out waving frantically.

Sakura obliged dropping from the wall to the pavement next to Ino, then smiling.

"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked as Ino pulled her along.

Ino glanced back, a grin on her face. "I'm hungry. We might as well go get dinner now, ne?"

The blonde turned her attention back to the path in front of her, her eyes set straight ahead of her, people passing them as the two walked. It was peak hour for Konoha, everyone was heading home to their families.

Ino pushed past people, Sakura apologizing as the two made their way through the crowd, nothing much had changed since their childhood, really. Ino was always the brash one; while Sakura would try to compensate for Ino's brashness with more level headed thinking, basically. Sakura was just much more conservative in comparison to Ino.

The two arrived at the local restaurant, Asuma often used to treat Team 10 to meals there, so it was generally pretty cheap. Ino pushed through to the front of the line with a smile as the man at the counter nodded at her, he knew her. He wasn't going to say anything, even if she had just knocked past three customers.

Ino smiled. "Sakura, what do you want. My treat" She said as she looked over at Sakura who was looking at the menu up and down displayed.

Sakura nodded then deciding on something. "Are you sure, Ino?" She asked as Ino nodded with a grin.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, I'll have the char-grilled steak, a salad and a side of chips."  
Ino's mouth deadpanned as she frowned. "What are you doing!? Trying to send me into debt, Sakura!?" She screamed loudly.

Sakura frowned. "I told you I'm willing to pay!!" She protested.

Ino laughed waving her hand at Sakura. "I was kidding, Yeesh…" She turned back to the man who was still smiling at her, Ino then deciding what she would have. "A potato croquet, with a salad and cherry tomatoes, please." She said with a smile, as the man nodded.

"The usual then" He said with a laugh as he wrote it down, then passing it through a passage in the wall to the kitchen in the back.

Ino and Sakura walked to a booth, which was occupied by a familiar two, Ino's eyes flashed as a grin game to her face.

"Are you two on a date, or something?" She teased as she looked at the pair.

The two were her teammates, Shikamaru Nara; the lazy genius and extremely strong ninja, and Choji Akimichi, the kind hearted chubby teen.

Ino laughed putting her hand in front of her mouth as Sakura shook her head at her friend, then looking back at the two. "So, you two are getting dinner too, no?"

Choji nodded with a grin on his face. "Three steaks are already on there way!"  
Shikamaru gave a look of disdain at Ino, the way she just kept pushing her luck was amazing; it was like she wanted to annoy her friends, and without fail she added to it.

"Good. We'll eat with you. Right, Sakura?" Ino said as she sat next to Shikamaru, who gave a look at her again.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he grabbed a fork and stabbed into one of the potato croquets on his plate.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as Choji brushed the seat next to him. "You can sit".

Sakura then obviously looked more comfortable, she didn't want to impose, unlike the blonde across from her who didn't even seem to know the meaning of impose.

"Ooh!" Ino squealed as she grabbed Shikamaru's fork and ate a piece of his potato croquet. "I love these."

Shikamaru's face deadpanned and he sighed. "Yeah… So do I" He commented as Ino began to continue eating his potato croquet.

Sakura bit her lip; she opened her mouth to say something then shook her head. When it was talking to Ino, she had to word it exactly right or she would get yelled at back, accompanied by a few insults. "Are you sure, Shikamaru didn't want to eat that, Ino?" She hinted looking at Shikamaru who was staring at the potato croquet slowly being devoured.

Ino stabbed the fork into the potato croquet and looked at Sakura blankly. "What… do you mean, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed then shaking her head at Ino.

Ino looked confused. "Oh. Here Shikamaru." She said as she got a piece and put the fork in front of his mouth. "Open wide" She sung cheerily.

Shikamaru's general frown deepened. "No, Ino."

Ino smiled cheekily. "Open your mouth or I will shove a fist down your throat"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Your so tro--" he began as the fork when into his mouth quickly, precision timing and aiming. Ino had to admit. She did it well, he sighed before chewing it in his mouth as Ino pulled out the fork with a triumphant smile.

Sakura and Choji's face deadpanned, their mouths wide open with shock as Shikamaru glared at the blonde sitting next to him as she had a grin on her face, a man walked over to the group placing a plate with Sakura and Ino's orders onto the table.

"A Char-grilled steak, salad and chips for the bubblegum haired pretty" The man said nicely as he slid the plate over to Sakura who smiled back at him, she could get used to being called a 'bubblegum haired pretty'.

On the other side of the table, the man slid the plate towards Ino. "And for the blonde haired beauty" The man said as Ino nodded with a proud grin on her face as she chose her utensil from a small cylinder in the middle of the table, carrying forks, knives and chop sticks.

Ino opted for the chop sticks as she ineptly tried to control them trying to pick up her potato croquet, breaking the one croquet at each attempt.

Ino glared furiously at her chopsticks before letting out a frustrated scream. "Work damnit!!"

Sakura looked up from eating her dish, her knife halfway into her steak, a small amount of barbeque sauce by it's side, as Choji who was also eating a steak mouth gapped, a small bit of chewed steak falling onto the table.

"Nice Choji…" The dark haired teenager commented looking at the chewed steak, then glancing over at Ino, Shikamaru sighed as he moved his tanned hand towards Ino, placing his hand over her hand, molding her hand to correctly hold the chopsticks.

"Now…" Shikamaru instructed, his dark eyes set on her; as she glanced over- her blue sparkling eyes meeting his. "You just have to push down for them to close, and slowly release to let it go…" He finished as he pulled his hand back, then stretching back looking at the roof for a moment then glancing back to his plate, then grabbing his chop sticks and shoving the last of his potato croquet into his mouth.

Ino looked over at the Nara appreciatively. "Thank you, Shikamaru" She said cheerily as she ate her first piece of croquet not breaking it this time.

The four ate happily, a conversation flowing smoothly varying from stories in which Shikamaru had done something extremely stupid despite his 'genius' status to Naruto's blunders in missions, the way he appeared back when they were ten in front of Zabuza and Haku with a puff of smoke, and yelling about how he had entered the battle arose naturally.

The four continued talking till late at night, in which they eventually opted to walk home in the dark together; before parting directions in the way they walked home.

Choji, turning the left, leaving Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino to walk up the street the three lived in.

The blonde, and pink haired females talked while the bored Shikamaru dawdled, taking his time. He was in no hurry, although the bossy blonde had other ideas, she glanced back often during her conversation with Sakura and when a break in their conversation she bit.

"Shikamaru! Pick up the pace, or you will get left behind!" Ino scolded shaking her head at him, as if she was the elder and wiser of the two.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows as he walked past the blonde. "Troublesome…" he muttered as the blonde heard the remark.

"Excu--" Ino yelled before coughing, her blue eyes widened and falling to her knees.

Shikamaru and Sakura glanced back, both slightly ahead of her as they watched her on her knees then falling onto the ground completely, Shikamaru and Sakura running over.

Sakura frowned as she felt Ino's pulse instinctively as Shikamaru sat her up and leaned her on him.

Sakura frowned. "She's alive…Maybe she tried using her jutsu?" she asked confused.

Shikamaru frowned as he looked at Ino. "It's… possible…" He said slowly, Ino was not exactly known for her maturity, occasionally mind transferring her friends to tease them and put them in interesting situations, interesting, and embarrassing; leaving the two childhood friends next to her with extremely interesting stories.

Ino's eyes opened as she had tears in them. "I…" She said softly as the two looked at her worried.

Sakura bent closer to Ino as Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows in concentration attempting to listen in on Ino better.

The blonde breathed sharply, then relaxing as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Her teammate bit his lip as he watched her. "Ino." He said strongly. "What happened?"

Ino slowly opened her eyes, as she looked up at him, and then to Sakura, her eyes were darting around quickly, she looked confused, worried and most of all scared. "I-I-I… I don't… know what happened, I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest, or something… so many times… then I just… I just saw Sakura and you… and then black dots and then… black…and then … I don't know… I was still awake, I just couldn't… move, do anything… it was… it was too painful…" She said softly as she sat up putting her hand to her forehead, Sakura slapped her hand and put her own hand on Ino's forehead, getting a glare from the blonde; who was returning to her normal personality.

Sakura frowned. "Your temperature is fine. Your breathing is fine… maybe… I don't know… maybe you just had reaction to the food??" She commented as her best friend slowly stood up on her own, Shikamaru behind her to steady her whenever needed.

The Hokage apprentice focused on Ino as she stood up, then smiling at Shikamaru, and then glancing at Sakura. "Thank you both…"

Ino nodded appreciatively at both of them, as she began to walk ahead of the two, both startled and staring at the blonde, they exchanged a glance, Shikamaru still frowning as Sakura looked worried.

The Medical Nin ran over to Ino and looked at her intently. "Are… you sure you feel okay now, Ino?" Sakura asked focusing on the blue glistening eyes of the Yamanaka.

Ino glanced over and smiled, before nodding. "I feel absolutely fine… It was just a dizzy spin I suppose." She said briefly before continuing to walk.

Sakura looked back at Shikamaru, waiting for him to catch up to her. "You think she's fine?" The pink haired girl asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "It could have been anything; it's nothing to be worried about if it doesn't continue to happen, no?" He commented.

Sakura agreeing with Shikamaru's logic, then hearing the blonde she had been worrying about yell at them.

"Catch up! Your not trying to ditch me or something are you!?"

Shikamaru dawdled up to her, Sakura running up.

Ino glared at Shikamaru hitting him over the head. "Hurry up next time!" She yelled as Shikamaru frowned. "Troublesome woman"

Ino flicked her long blonde hair. "Better then whatever you would classify yourself."

Shikamaru soon parted with the two, passing by the Nara residence, Sakura then turning up another street to her house, Ino then arriving at her home.

Ino walked through the house, taking off her small shoes and leaving them at the tiled entrance, she walked across the wooden floorboards towards the steps, walking up them… breaking the silence in the Yamanaka Residence.

Ino after watching television for an hour or two decided she would have a shower, the blonde brushing through her hair before stepping under the warmth of the water, steam filled the bathroom as she stood under the wonderful sensation of the water trickling down her body, the way it heated her up instantly was almost a miracle, that was the strange thing about Konoha. The days were generally a comfortable temperature, the nights however got quite cold.

Ino eventually persuaded herself to get out of the shower, drying herself off on her pale pink towel, walking to her bedroom a towel wrapped around herself as her hair still dripped; she slipped on her pastel purple nightdress, the blonde heard a few knocks.

The Yamanaka walked down the stairs as frantic knocking began; at first she expected Shikamaru but now she didn't know who to expect.

Ino opened the door; a forced smile on her face, meeting a dark haired woman, next to her; the lazy chunin she expected in the first place.

"Shizune?" Ino asked as the woman nodded. "Hurry, Lady Tsunade has called for you urgently."

Ino blinked. "I guess I'll go get changed?" She asked, simply getting a frown from the woman.

"Hurry" Shizune said as Ino ran upstairs, quickly slipping on her ninja-gear. A purple button up top, and a skirt, and mesh arm bands and leg bands, she ran down holding a purple elastic and pushed it into her hair as she closed the door behind her Shizune nodded, Ino locked the door and the three set out.

The blonde glanced at Shikamaru. "I only saw you three hours ago, Shikamaru. Are you stalking me?" Ino teased receiving a glare from the chunin.

Shizune walked extremely fast while the two dawdled, Shizune turned to the two. "Hurry!" She yelled as she continued to walk at an extremely fast pace.

Ino's glared at the woman. "Such a panicky lady, that one…. So do you know what this is about Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's dark eyes set on Ino, as he shook his head pushing his hands into his pockets. "No idea."

Ino frowned as she walked closer to her teammate. "Maybe it's a mission for us?" She whispered as Shikamaru shrugged.

Ino sighed as she walked along side Shikamaru.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino. "I just had got home, and few hours later Shizune showed up… she was looking for you and said you weren't at home…"

Ino frowned. "I was likely to be in the shower."

Shikamaru shrugged as Shizune turned around and scolded the two and hurried them up again, the two this time obliging grudgingly.

* * *

Ino stood alone in front of a desk where Tsunade sat, Shizune by her side; Tsunade's hands clasped on top of one another, her chin delicately leaning on her hands as she watched the Yamanaka intently.

Tsunade sighed softly as Ino frowned. "Is there a mission for me?" The young blonde asked.

Tsunade stared sternly at the girl standing in front of her. "We received word that a small village on the outskirts of the Land of the Waves was slaughtered."

Ino nodded a frown of concentration on her face. "And you wish for me to check it out… Me and Shikamaru… Why isn't Shikamaru in here?" She asked as she glanced around the room.

Tsunade shook her head and sat up. "This isn't a mission. We received word among those slaughtered, were Inoichi Yamanaka and Nadeshiko Yamanaka." The Hokage explained as she watched the blonde's face stare blankly.

Ino's blue eyes widened as she stared, lost and confused. "…What?"

Tsunade sighed. "Your parents died, the slaughter was over in a matter of minutes, the only ninja was your father, Your mother and father died, kunai were launched towards their chest, multiple kunai. I'm sorry Ino."

* * *

Dead dead dead! '-'. I made myself sad at my own comment XD;;…

But this chapter was just setting it all up, I hope someone picks up on something… If I explain or hint what moment it was it'll be extremely obvious, as opposed to obvious XD…

Anyways. I changed my writing style from my last ShikaIno fanfic, I feel that more description and decent dialogue looks better and gets the point across; I just have to come up with more ways to describe Ino, the blonde, The Yamanaka and Ino XD;;; But that's all she is '-'…I was so tempted to call this chapter, Yamanaka Clan Party of 1… XD But I restrained myself.

If you enjoyed this, please ensure to review -. Thanks a lot for reading.

-Sean


	2. Coming to Terms

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more then that exact loud and annoying member.

ShikaIno

I.O.U 200 words. This chapter is short by that many words!!! DDDDDD:!! I have a standard of 200 words! And I broke it! Gosh! I keep disappointing myself today, and rawr rawr rawr...Read '-'... D:

And enjoy!!! D (D:) XD... hm...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coming to terms**

* * *

The fifteen year old stood in front of the respected Hokage of Konoha, her blonde hair pulled back; a long fringe covering half her face; the blue eyes widened as her cheeks went from a rosy pink to extremely pale, like the rest of her face.

The last of the Yamanaka clan fell crumpled to the floor as she looked at Tsunade. Her mind rushed; there had to be a joke, Maybe she had spited Tsunade; maybe her father wanted to see if she cared after their leaving…

"Please. Say you're lying. T-This can't…" The young girl's voice quivered, her body shaking; her hand extending towards Tsunade's table pleadingly.

Tsunade's hazelnut eyes focused on Ino, her eyebrows slanted as she watched the blonde fall apart in front of her; the woman's heart breaking as she relived her on sad past; Dan, Nawaki. She could identify.

Ino began sobbing. Her parents swirled in her mind; she could never hear them again, she could never get lectured again, she could never tell them how much she loved them… and that feeling was apparent now.

The way her father would chase of guys that are hitting on her at the flower store while they buy flowers for their girlfriends; he even grabbed a broom on occasion.

The way that her mother would tell her how to arrange flowers.

The way that ask her to take a shift at Yamanaka Flowers.

Everything about them was gone; and she'd never be able to be in their presence again, just to know her mum and dad were in the same house; cooking, cleaning, whatever they were doing; their presence comforted her.

Ino fell silent; the Gondaime staring at the blonde as she stood up; her eyes almost empty, puffy and stained with a slight tinge of red. Ino silently left the room leaving Tsunade and Shizune dumbfounded.

Shizune stared intensely at Tsunade. "Do you think she is okay?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Not at all."

* * *

Shikamaru was leaning against the wall as Ino walked out; her face pale, her eyes glassy, a cold aura eminating around her as she walked passed him silently; leaving the genius frowning at her.

The chunin followed Ino. "Oi, Ino"

Ino walked straight ahead silently, not even glancing at the boy.

Shikamaru sighed as he ran after her; intercepting her and staring into her blue eyes, holding her by her shoulders. "What happened, Ino?"

Ino bit her lip as she stared at Shikamaru. "I…can't."

Shikamaru frowned at the blonde as she dropped onto her knees; Shikamaru bending down to meet her face to face as she let out loud sobs, she gripped onto Shikamaru as she cried which lead to her screaming her sobs.

Shikamaru sat down as she cried, next to her, not questioning what was wrong; just being there for her.

The blonde quieted down after awhile, she tried to speak as she choked with her quiet sobs. "M..myy...m..dad..m…mum are dead…"

The Nara boy's eyes widened as he stared at her, as her crying escalated, louder again.

Inoichi Yamanaka and Nadeshiko Yamanaka, both were extremely close to his family, the Naras, Akimichis and Yamanakas. The blonde cried into his arms, the genius' mind rushing; How? His father, how would he react? Everything.

The pain Ino was going through overwhelmed him the most, he had no idea what to do.

Ino's cried loudly for awhile, before she coughed a few times; not being able to breathe, then passing out in a matter of seconds.

Shikamaru looked at her a little worried after she had passed out; he pinned it down to simply crying so loudly, so much and the mere pain she was going through.

* * *

The Nara residence was quiet, peaceful. It was pretty late.

The two residents sat watching the TV, a heart warming show on as the two cuddled close together; The dark haired woman slapping the man's hand as he reached for the bowl that sat on her lap filled with popcorn.

"You'll get fat."

The man scooted away from the woman with a frown as she rolled her eyes.

"That's attractive in a man. Sulking over popcorn."

A door was slammed; the two looking over their shoulders to observe seeing Shikamaru holding the Yamanaka in his arms looking at his parents.

Yoshino stood up her eyes wide and panicked. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

Shikaku just staring intently at the two.

Shikamaru bit his lip before opening his mouth to speak; not a word coming out. Comeon… comeon… He cheered himself mentally, how was he to explain that one of their closest family friends had just lost two thirds of their entire family in Konoha. Not exactly an easy feat.

Maybe just a simple ding dong their dead, but he knew it wouldn't cut it with his mother, it needed to be sugar coated, fast.

"Tsunade called Ino to tell her some news. The news was her mum and dad is dead… Ino didn't say much more then that." Shikamaru explained leaving the parents staring at him.

Yoshino covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes as she choked; Shikaku standing up and looking seriously as he stared blankly, he knew both parents. And both were cut deep.

Yoshino swallowed her sadness for the sake of Ino; who was still almost lifeless in his arms as she rushed over and took the blonde into her arms; she pulled the tie out of her hair releasing it as she walked upstairs with the girl.

Shikamaru stared blankly as he watched Shikaku walk out of the house slamming the door behind him; Shikaku's eyes were glassy like Ino's had been when he first saw her; although his father's eyes weren't red.

The lazy chunin wondered what to do; coming to a conclusion. He'd go to bed, there was nothing else to do; he knew he couldn't comfort his parents so he wandered upstairs and stared blankly when he saw Ino in his bed as she tucked her in with a smile on her face as she gazed at the young girl, a tear streamed down Yoshino's cheek as she turned back to Shikamaru with a smile. "My heart is broken in more then one way… Nadeshiko and Inoichi… and poor sweet little Ino left alone… it hurts a lot, Shikamaru…" Yoshino said deeply as she stood up a forced smile.

Shikamaru would have snorted at the 'sweet' comment about Ino. Yoshino stared at her son then releasing he was waiting for a place to sleep then frowning. "You can drag a sleeping bag into here. You're not sleeping downstairs."

The boy sighed before wandering to get a sleeping bad, wordlessly; he then rolled into his sleeping bag once prepared for him and stole a pillow from his bed; and from under Ino's head.

His thoughts about how he would react to the death of his parents; he wondered about how troublesome the planning funerals and all the people greeting him about how sorry they are for his loss.

The fact was Shikamaru could not understand the pain and suffering; he was focusing on superficial concepts; still taking his presence of his parents for granted, his parents was a constant; he had no idea life without them. But he was going to experience it, and he knew it.

* * *

The teen's eyes slowly opened, his dark eyes fixed on his roof as he wriggled lazily and uncomfortably as he felt the wooden floor on his back, he sighed as he sat up to see Ino; laying in his bed, her blue eyes open and staring at the roof with tears in them.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to tease her before remembering everything; he envied that moment of waking up; no worries, no hassles, that moment as you just wake up before you realize all the troubles you were going to have to face; it was like an alarm clock was so hard to wake up to; because you knew why it was waking you up; you just totally skip the oblivious moment Shikamaru loved so much.

He stared at his teammate trying to figure something to say before sighing. "Ino…?" He just asked softly; in his most caring voice; which sounded still pretty bored.

Ino shook her head, her eyes frowning as she had tears in her eyes, Shikamaru sighed again.

"Comeon…" He said as he slowly stood up then the sensation of pancakes hit his nose, he knew exactly what they were for. His mother he is guessing hoped to soften the blow on Ino…

Happy Pancake day! Your parents are dead but you still got pancakes, we have maple syrup if you'd like!  
Shikamaru frowned; the way his mother thought sometimes, but I guess it was all good intentions and it could help… even though Ino will probably decline as she is watching her figure anyways.

Ino shook her head; her focus not breaking once. Shikamaru frowned; he was getting pretty frustrated; how was he supposed to make her feel somewhat better if she was just laying in his bed, he tugged at her arm and she looked up at him.

Ino bit her lip as she stood up and Shikamaru stepped back as she did so.

Ino opened her mouth to say something to Shikamaru; nothing. The blonde walked past him coldly; Shikamaru following her as she walked downstairs.

Yoshino looked back and saw Ino walking down the stairs, she smiled at Ino. "How are you feeling… sweetie… I cooked pancakes."

Shikaku was sitting at the table also eating a pancake, he looked up; his eyes focusing on Ino as she opened her mouth to say something, Shikaku intercepting. "We know what you're going through to an extent. We were close to them… too."

Ino's eyes slanted, her eyes burning with anger as Shikamaru stepped next to her, how dare they!? Did they have the bloody right to act as though they had any clue. Ino was going to explain how she felt in a manner appropriate for this situation.

"You know how I feel to an extent do you?" She asked. "You have no idea how _I _feel! I know how I feel, you don't know how I feel; so don't bloody patronize me!"

Yoshino opened her mouth.

"Shut it, okay! You bossy bitch! You scare your one bloody family, what place to you exactly play, the house wife, here; and you offer pancakes as a condolence! My god. You sicken me!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru frowned; he extended his hand towards Ino as she turned to him; smacking his hand away from her. "Don't bloody try to talk to me; your whole family are stupid! Just. Shut up!" Ino yelled before screaming then running out of the house.

The attacked Naras stared blankly, Yoshino turning to Shikaku. "You like the pancakes don't you?"

Shikaku nodding appreciatively.

Shikamaru frowned as he glanced back from the door. "Should… I go after her?"

Yoshino's dark eyes set on Shikamaru. "She's in a lot of pain… I think she needs to come to terms with it all on her own; hopefully people don't get in her way… too much."

* * *

There was a part in this chapter I based a lot on me ;;… Shikamaru's thoughts on Ino's parents death and focusing on the superficial parts is very me… truthfully; I thought if someone close to me died; it was actually my best friend's dad; if he had died… I wondered about how I would look in black at the funeral… I felt really bad ;;…

I really thought this chapter was pretty crap.. I mean did it have any feeling in it? D:

Anyways review and tell me what you think, I think something is missing… But I have lots of ideas for it all to come together in the end XD…. But I think the feeling is missing, what do you guys think.

Review or I BACKHAND!!! D: XD


	3. Come Back

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more then that exact loud and annoying member.

ShikaIno

Nothing annoys me more then writer's block, seriously. I just didn't know what to do with it, it couldn't get anywhere, and I just didn't have the energy to bother doing it either, I got to about 500 words then went 'meh.'

This is why I should write it earlier when the reviews actually arrive and then it gives me the energy, but then when the reviews die off I just get bored and no energy XD

It's been great weather, well… Not great for those having to go anywhere; Holidays are great, and its been really cold and nice and windy; I just wish it would rain more! D:… Australia needs rain!!

And now I'm tired… … XD Nazu nazu? ..

But back to story information… I've never actually gone through any pain like this in the story, in fact I'm kinda dense really. Someone on a forum mentioned the death of their best friend's dad and I wondered how I would react and could only come up with how good I would look in black at the funeral… I'm hoping this will give me a little more understanding; although I'll never understand it till it happens; so I guess I'll be taking my parents for granted for years to come

I'm surprised I'm actually hitting what stages usually happen too XD But a breakdown is a breakdown …

Enjoy! o

* * *

**Chapter 3: Come back**

* * *

A whirlwind of emotions with Ino's body became verbal diarrhea; her hate filled words about herself, about the people who killed her parents became hate filled words against each Nara; but as fair as Ino was concerned; she really cared less, she was yet to realize the full extent of what had she had just done, and Ino being by herself now was worse; she was stewing in her own anger.

"Ino!"

Haruno Sakura, convenient.

The friend's pink hair sat stiffly against her shoulders as she ran over to Ino; Sakura frowned as she intercepted Ino standing in front of her, Sakura's hands placed on her hips as she shifted her weight; Sakura wearing more casual clothing- a pair of jeans and a pale pink singlet top with navy and blue patterns across it.

Sakura's smile faded when Ino looked up at her with pure disdain. Ino was obviously angry… Sakura had to handle this as easily as possible.

"Ino, last night… when you fell; it hasn't repeated again, right?" She asked politely; pushing her conversation.

Ino's eyes focused on Sakura. "No, It has not."

Sakura bit her lip as she tried to think quickly, something had to come to her- but it was obvious. Ino was out of it, Ino was angry; then it hit her.

Her parents.

They were supposed to be returning today, had they already returned and something went off bad with them?

Ino pushed past Sakura walking straight ahead, not looking back with the teasing smile, Sakura was used to Ino pushing her around but Ino would normally smile- and for some reason Sakura found comfort from it; it was Ino's way of joking.

But this time, Ino stared straight ahead, leaving her friend to stand and wonder.

Sakura's thoughts rushed through her head whether to leave her, she sighed before setting out after Ino.

The medical nin intercepted the blonde again with a determined face. "What happened, did something go bad with your parents; did you apologize?" She rushed before Ino could explode at her.

Ino's cold demeanor dropped as she looked at Sakura, her eyes filled with pure suffering. "Th..There was no time." She choked out.

Sakura smirked, she had hit it. She had hit heads with her parents, chucked a hissy and stomped out. "You shouldn't be so dramatic, Ino. Whatever they did to annoy you; they love you… and the way you acted before they left; they would have felt like their love wasn't returned."

The blonde gapped at what Sakura had just said. How can she act so rudely when she knew nothing? She could say things so rash and feel such pride in her ability to snoop things out; she was way off what she thought happened.

Her parents are alive, and happy, and love her, and she takes them for granted; she complains about them on occasion, how could _she _be so selfish. What right did she have?

Whatever it was, Ino snapped as adrenalin rushed through her body, her arms extended with extreme force pushing Sakura to the floor; the pink haired girl looking up with both surprise and concern.

"I-Ino?" Sakura stuttered as Ino threw a kick at the girl.

Sakura's sea green eyes focused on the foot, throwing her hand out quickly to catch the kick.

"What is wrong, Ino!?" Sakura yelled, she knew something had to be horribly wrong; Ino wouldn't act this seriously, nor so rash- Ino knew all types of battle techniques; but using brute force wasn't a strong point, yet it was exactly what she was doing, it was pure extinct, Ino had not a thought in her mind.

Ino felt at her leg for her kunai. She felt nothing but bare skin. She was wearing her ninja clothing from last night when she had fallen unconscious, but it was gone.

Yoshino had disarmed anything that could have hurt her in her sleep; which didn't help Ino in attacking Sakura now.

Sakura had just released Ino's foot, giving Ino another chance to throw a kick, she gracefully took.

The pink haired nin tried to stumble to her feet only to see the foot coming at her, it hit her side, the girl's shoulder cracking on impact as it threw Sakura away from Ino.

Sakura felt her shoulder with her hand; glowing green using her medical techniques as she moved the shoulder around; it was dislocated, she quickly snapped it back into place, clenching her teeth as she did so, she stumbled to her feet as Ino walked over to her with a smirk on her face.

Sakura couldn't hurt Ino, something was wrong. Maybe someone had hit her with a jutsu, possibly invading Konoha? Ino wouldn't act like this over a petty fight with her parents, either way; Sakura couldn't bring herself to hurt her vulnerable friend. But she had to do something; if it was a kekkai genkai she couldn't break the jutsu, and she couldn't take this beating too much either. She had to fight back slightly; not with her precision chakra control… just general attacks, after all it was all Ino was using.

Ino threw a punch in which Sakura grabbed, she pushed Ino into the wall, holding Ino's arm behind her back as she pushed her.

Ino clenched her teeth as she looked back at Sakura. "Let go of me, Sakura. Or I will hurt you."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What is wrong, Ino? Tell me!" She demanded.

Ino kicked against the wall pushing Sakura back, while holding onto Ino's arm, Ino pulled her arm out of the grip and ran up the wall, jumping off it and flying down at Sakura with a kick prepared.

Sakura ran out of the way of Ino's kick, the blonde twirling herself in front of Sakura and pushing her elbow to her throat and pushing her into the wall.

Ino stared at Sakura's closed eyes, filled with pain. The pink haired friend slowly opening her glassy eyes, filled with apprehension as she focused on Ino.

Ino's blue eyes closed slowly as she released Sakura, who gasped for air, coughing.

The blonde twirled on the ball of her foot and ran down the street, Sakura staring as she watched her run.

Sakura had no second thoughts on the event. That girl was not possessed by a jutsu, that was Ino.

"What… is wrong, Ino?" Sakura whispered sympathetically as she watched her run out of sight.

* * *

A loud knocking rung through the Nara residence.

Yoshino sat down at the table eating with Shikaku, the two slowly looking at the door, then looking at each other. Shikaku shivering quickly standing up to oblige to his wife's silent demand.

Shikaku opened the door. Standing in front of him was none other then the recently attacked best friend of Ino, Sakura; a frown on her face, behind her stood Choji; with his normal oblivious smile replaced with a look of concern.

"Could I speak to Shikamaru?" Sakura asked quickly.

Shikaku nodded as he signaled for the two to come in as he returned to the table.

"Shikamaru!" He called out waiting for the sound of thumping as the lazy chuunin to walk down the stairs.

Silence.

Yoshino smiled at the two. "He'll be down in a second." She said politely before walking to the stairwell and looking up it.

"SHIKAMARU, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!"

Sakura and Choji exchanged looks; the contrast of Yoshino's polite voice to her yelling for her son was a major change.

The lazy thumping began as Shikamaru entered the room.

"Don't keep your friends waiting!" Yoshino scolded as she returned to eating.

Sakura turned to walk out with Choji signaling for Shikamaru to follow.

Yoshino forced a smile as they left.

"Ino?" Shikaku asked as the door was closed.

Yoshino nodded. "The poor girl. But if she insults me again, she's gonna get a good smack in the head… but the pain… she is going through right now… it's hard to feel sad at all.. considering the pain she must be enduring"

* * *

Sakura glared at Shikamaru. "Choji knows nothing. You must know something. What is wrong with Ino?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the question. "Troublesome… What happened?"

Sakura smiled, her eyes showing the smile was fake as the green eyes were filled with anger. "Nothing but she did hold her elbow to my esophagus!" Sakura yelled.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky and sighed. "It shouldn't come from me. Let Ino tell you."

Sakura shook her head with anger. "She's too busy trying to tear me apart to tell me a thing, what is going on, Shikamaru!? Now!" Sakura yelled as she pulled Shikamaru into her face by his collar that lazily obliged without any resistance.

"How about we confront Ino?" Choji asked with a smile.

Sakura frowned and sighed. "She's too stubborn to tell a thing. Tell me now, Shikamaru!" She screamed as she shook him rapidly.

"You know… confronting her may work…" Shikamaru sighed as he was shook.

Sakura dropped him, Shikamaru falling lifelessly with a 'troublesome…'

"FINE! If you won't tell me. Common Choji. Shikamaru, get up. Let's go confront Ino!" She announced fitting the blonde's bossy mould in the Team 10 dynamics well.

Sakura and the two walked ahead, the pink haired girl stopping suddenly. "Where would she go…" She said softly.

"The restaurant" Choji offered with smile.

Sakura shook her head slowly that isn't it.

* * *

no sat on the outskirts of Konoha, trees and cosmos blossoms slowly withering away, she watched as a smaller cosmos grew under them, tears filled her eyes as she looked at them.

_They won't ever hear me again, they're gone, they'll never be here again, it won't be the same… I didn't even say goodbye; I didn't tell them how much I loved them, they can't hear me now, and I'll never get to see their faces again, happy, disappointed… it doesn't matter… Why would it happen to them, why didn't dad fight back._

Ino's tears fell to the ground as she let out a scream, between sobs; she screamed that she was sorry, for everything she had said to them, that she needed them.

The blonde fell to the ground crying as she grasped the soil, and grass in her hands as she cried, the fact that she will have to live through it was the most painful part.

Everything Ino did reminded her parents, flower surrounding her. The flower shop her family managed. The clothes she wore; her mother washed them, her hands scrubbed stains out.

"Ino!" A voice called out as three figures ran towards her, Ino didn't look, she knew exactly who was coming.

Sakura sat in front of her and looked at her. "What's the matter, Ino?"

Choji and Shikamaru either side of her.

Ino gasped for air between her sobs. "I-I…. I'm sorry. I didn't…. I-I… didn't…. g…." her voice faded as she tried to talk through her sobbing. "g…get to say…. Say goodbye, the pain… they would have felt…. In their hearts… they thought I didn't lov…I hated… they thought… I hated them… and now they're…they're gone, Sakura!" Ino sobbed as she choked her voice fading.

Sakura frowned as she focused on what Ino said; her words hit her, she was sorry, 'they' thought she hated them, and now they're gone. Her parents are gone.

"How are they gone, Ino?" Sakura panicked. They couldn't have died.

Ino covered her face and pulled at her hair pulling it over her face as she was swallowed in agony.

Ino felt an arm around her; she looked through her hair to see Shikamaru slowly pull her up with his arm. "Common then."

Sakura bit her lip, they were dead. It was plainly obvious, and what Sakura had said before really can't have helped.

Choji's face drooped as the news hit him, his eyes drooping, tears in his eyes.

Shikamaru held Ino up with his arm around her; he loosened the arm, the blonde dropping onto her knees as she continued to cry.

Shikamaru scooped her up into his arms, and carried her accompanied by Choji and Sakura, Ino cried into Shikamaru's chest as she gripped his back with nails, the chuunins face frowning as he felt her dig into him.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "…Inoichi… Nadeshiko…" She said softly as Ino cried louder.

Then what had happened hit Sakura, what Ino had meant, They didn't know. What had happened…

* * *

Kinda cliffhanger.

Wow, considering I didn't know the pain of losing someone (Although when Aeris died in FF7... ;;); the last part where Ino is in the flower meadow thing really hit me, I felt so bad writing it ;; … so sad.

Yey angst XD… atleast … its kinda angst… isn't it? D:

Anyhoo, sorry for delay in updating; I kinda have a reserve in head for how many reviews then I just cbf writing '-'… so review fast while my spark flares! ;;


	4. Hatred

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

Lol haven't written with this fic in ages, but it is something I want to write, like the type of story. I want emotionalness! Haha. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hatred

* * *

**

The blonde beauty sat on the green quilted bed, Shikamaru's bed. Although temporarily her's. Whether it was said or not, Ino knew she had a place at the Nara residence. Yoshino and Shikaku were caring people, and close friends of her now gone parents.  
Shikamaru closed the door as her stood with Sakura and Choji, the fact was this circle was Ino's closest friends, and even they couldn't reach to her, maybe his mum was right. Ino needed time, that's all that could fix her; all they could offer is that they would be there for her.  
"What can we do?" Choji asked well-meaning.  
The three were standing outside the door of Shikamaru's room, Ino's crying had died down and she had gotten silent, non responsive. They tried to talk, but Shikamaru decided it was best to leave her to think things out, sometimes it was the best thing.  
Sakura sighed. "I've never faced the pain of someone so close to me dying. Nothing I could say could really… mean anything to her."  
Shikamaru nodded. "She already said that to my mum. Calling her a bitch for patronizing her, not exactly the best move to try and understand with her right now."  
Sakura's green eyes widened. "That's… really disrespectful, she's in pain but still going off like that… is really no way to act." She said softly.  
"Don't think less of her for it."  
The three turned to see Yoshino standing in the hallway with a smile. "My father died when I was young, I was quite similar to the way Ino acted. Died in the line of duty as a Ninja. It's normal in the world we live in… but the pain is amazing. Ino lost both her father, and her mother. I can't understand how she must feel to lose both her parents at her age, my mother was my rock." Yoshino said softly. "She needs to get her anger out of her, and then work through everything else in her mind, anyways come on, leave Ino be…" She continued as she ushered the group away from the door.

Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura sat at the Nara Living Room Table.  
"I guess all we can do is wait." Sakura commented.  
The two boys of Team 10 nodded.  
The pink haired female stood up with a sigh. "Well there's no point hanging around. Naruto's been begging me to train with him, I think he wants to ask me on a date or something. Maybe I'll take him up on training with him…" She said softly. "It'll pass the day…"  
Shikamaru nodded. Standing up to see Sakura out, followed by Choji.  
The three moved out the front of the Nara residence, Sakura parted away from the group, the dark eyed boy turning to his chubby friend.  
"I'm going to, Shikamaru. Look after Ino, alright? Don't anything stupid" Choji teased, a genuine warm smile coming to his face that gave Shikamaru a bit of strength to deal with the troublesome Ino.  
Shikamaru nodded. "Seeya buddy."  
Shikamaru watched Choji leave, before returning inside, to see his brown haired mother with a smile on her face, her hands placed smugly on her hip.  
Shikamaru knew the stance too well. "What do you want?"  
"You're going to go out on a chore for me" Yoshino stated simply with a smile, as an immediately defeated Shikamaru dropped his head, he knew there was no point arguing.  
"Just need some groceries" Yoshino said before she handed over a piece of paper with a couple of items written on it. "Thank you son!"  


* * *

_"I don't get it!"  
"What's not to get. Your not going to have a party while we're gone. "  
"I've already invited PEOPLE to come over, do you know how stupid this will make me look!?"  
"It's not up for negotiation, sweetie. We don't want you getting hurt. That's it…"  
"You know what. I'll just throw it anyways."  
"The Naras and Akimichis already have promised to check up on you."  
"Thank you Mother and Father. You've made me look so stupid… I don't even want to look at you, either of you!"  
"We're leaving in a couple of hours, hope you don't have that attitude when we're going"  
"You know what, __**I hate you! I hate you both! **__Leave on your own, I don't want to see people like you off. I'm going out."  
"Don't be like that sweetie! We're only doing this because we're worried you might get hurt"_  
_**"Shut up! I hate you!!"**_

Ino sat on the bed, brushing her finger across the material back and forth as she relived her memories. Her last words to her mother and father.  
_I was lying…I could never hate you mum… Dad. I love you, please forgive what I said… Please.  
_A silent tear streamed down Ino's face. "The one I truly hate is myself." She said sternly. Her eyes losing the glow and sparkle that she was known for as it set on the wall with an icy glaze.  


* * *

Shikamaru spent the rest of his day lazing around the house, occasionally being scolded at by his mother, the aroma of mixed steamed vegetables and beef in a sweet dark sauce, Yoshino stirred the food in a large Wok, with rice steaming in a rice cooker behind her.

"Shikamaru, set the table." Yoshino ordered.  
Shikamaru placed four dinner mats on the wooden Nara table.  
"Actually Shikamaru, I would like you to… eat your dinner with Ino in your room. I don't think she'd leave your room… I don't expect her to eat much if at all, but having you there not pushing her for how she's feeling, she may very well open up… with any luck." Yoshino said smiling.  
"What. Are you serious, you've threatened me with death and all sorts of torture if I ever ate in my room, calling me a sloth!" Shikamaru protested as he put away two of the table mats.  
Yoshino's kind expression switched to an all too well known expression she wore around her family, her eyebrows slanted down, her eyes squinting slightly, and her lips pursed. "It's called kindness and versatility, Shikamaru! Maybe take a note of this." Yoshino scolded, as Shikamaru sighed.  
"Yea yea…"  
Yoshino served up the stirfry dinner, and handed Shikamaru two plates. "Here, don't push her for information… I'd say it'd go bad." She warned as Shikamaru nodded.  
"Yea yea…" He said again.  
"Yea yea doesn't cut it, this is important, Shikamaru." Yoshino said angrily, as Shikamaru walked up the stairs with the plates.

Shikamaru walked down the wooden floored hallway, standing at the door then balancing one of the plates on his arm holding the other plate, quickly knocking then entering his room.  
Ino was in the same position she was since he left her, although her eyes were closed, and snapped open as he entered, looking shocked.  
"Hey Ino… Dinner." Shikamaru said forcing a smile as he closed the door behind him then sitting on the sleeping bag on the floor that was now his bed, sitting the plate in front of Ino, then looking at his food, before picking up his chopsticks that sat on the plate and began eating.  
"Thankyou… Shikamaru"  
Shikamaru nodded. "It's actually one of mum's better meals… I don't think you've had it before."  
The Yamanakas often came over for dinner, as did the Akimichis, it was a way of catching up and chatting, it would often rotate between the different houses.  
Ino nodded. "I don't… think I have…" She said as she looked at the food.  
"Gonna try it?"  
Ino sat in silence as she stared at the food.  
"Don't worry, with all the vegetables in it, it'd be good for your diet."  
Ino nodded smiling at Shikamaru before picking up her chopsticks and began eating.  
Shikamaru felt overjoyed seeing her eat, although the smile she flashed at him he knew was fake. He wanted to believe that it was a true smile, a reflection that Ino had gotten even slightly better. But he knew better. He knew Ino better.  
Shikamaru continued to force casual conversation about whatever came to mind, Ino was responsive atleast. Maybe it was a sign that she was a little better afterall.  
_Too bad you were wrong though Mum, Ino didn't open up at all._

* * *

After dinner Shikamaru had left Ino, and sat around watching television for the majority of the night, he did offer Ino to join him, however she disagreed, opting to sit in Shikamaru's room by herself. As usual.  
It was late by the point when Shikamaru had turned off the television, and began wandering sleepily up the stairs, then walking down the hallway to his room and opening the door slowly, creeping into his room and stepping on his 'bed' as he closed the door, he kicked the sleeping bag around a bit as he began to lay down and pulled it over himself.  
"Shikamaru?"  
"Hn?"  
"If I told you I hated you. What would you think?" Ino asked, her voice quivering.  
Shikamaru was a little taken back by the question. "I guess… I'd think you'd hate me?" He replied a little confused whether this was the right answer that she wanted to hear.  
It was silent in the dark room, before he heard a soft sob from Ino.  
"Would you ever forgive me?"  
"Why are you asking this, Ino?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Answer me."  
"Ofcourse."  
Ino went silent for a couple minutes after Shikamaru's reply. She was confused, how could he take such anger and frustration, and total disdain like someone saying **I hate you** and still be able to forgive them.  
"Why?"  
Shikamaru frowned. "It's only words…"  
"But these words are representing how I feel about you for example…"  
"I don't think words can show hate. Your actions do… saying I hate you is usually something someone says to someone they care about, and who cares about them. It's a cheap shot at trying to get to them." Shikamaru stated, his intelligence was showing in what he said, as for the most part. It was true, the word Hate was often used in this manner.  
He heard Ino's feet hit the wooden floor, and felt arms wrap around him.  
"Oh Shikamaru" She whimpered into his shoulder as she hugged him, the stunned Shikamaru sitting awkwardly in his sleeping bag.  
Shikamaru frowned, before raising his arms around Ino's warm skin, she nestled her face into his shoulder as she began to cry again.  
"The last thing I told Mum and Dad, before they left. Was I hate you. Shut up. I hate you…" Ino said softly between sobs. "What… what sort of daughter… would say that to their parents."  
Shikamaru frowned. Ino was the type of person to exaggerate situations when she was angry, she would of said I hate you but he knows she wouldn't of meant it.  
"You didn't mean it." He replied bluntly.  
"They didn't know that, I was trying to make them give in and let me get my way, just to have a party. I thought they'd give in but they didn't. I took them for granted. So much. I was willing to gamble that they'd return healthy and fine, and also let me have my stupid way!" She continued as her crying got heavier.  
Shikamaru laid back down as he hugged Ino, pulling back as he faced her, seeing her face in the dark with tears rolling down her face that illuminated from the small amount of moonlight entering the room.  
She stared into his dark eyes.  
"Listen Ino. You're the type of person that would over react… you know that, that's why you said that. Your parents knew that, they loved you for that. They knew you loved them. If they were insecure, they would of fought you to ensure that you'd be there when they left, they knew your love for them… was strong enough to endure a bit of tough love…"  
Ino shook her head. "I'm… so terrible, Shikamaru."  
Shikamaru placed his arm around Ino's body, and drew her closer to him, he kissed her on the forehead.  
"You're not terrible, Ino."  
These words didn't seem to comfort Ino too much, as her tears still flowed for awhile, Shikamaru kept his arm around Ino as the two fell asleep, holding onto each other.

* * *

Lol, bit of fluff going on here. I don't want Ino to get over it so quickly, but I hate making Ino so sad constantly, like its logical and normal… but still I love my happy Ino D: I miss her ! Haha.

Well hope people enjoyed reading this chapter~


	5. Improvement

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

Another chapter yo! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Improvement

* * *

**

The warmth of the sleeping bag, and arms around her made her feel… comfortable.  
Ino's blue eyes slowly opened to see a serene sleeping Shikamaru, his normal lazy expression on his face even during his sleep; his arms were still wrapped around Ino tightly, almost protectively.

Ino began to wiggle out of his embrace, before simply lifting his arms and moving them off her, she sat up staring at Shikamaru.  
"I can't believe someone like you … could say such nice things." Ino whispered as she stood up, leaving the room she had confined herself to for the past day.  
Walking down the stairs, Yoshino and Shikaku both already awake looked up at her. It was the normal arrangement of the Nara house, Yoshino in the kitchen cooking something heartfelt, and Shikaku sitting on the lounge.  
Such a commanding woman like Yoshino would normally have Shikaku working for her, but the fact was he was useless in the kitchen, Ino had watched Yoshino try to make Shikaku help, and while he would do all the tasks she asked of him, he was both slow and clumsy. What was so sad was it was like Father like Son. Shikamaru was a pain in the kitchen, and usually he just avoided the kitchen altogether.

Ino's thoughts were much better arranged together today. Shikamaru helped her maybe slightly, she had a lot more to talk through but she knew what she had been doing, and how she was acting was wrong.  
"Mrs Nara…" Ino began, as Shikaku stood up.  
"I'll be in the study" He said hastily, before leaving Yoshino and Ino in the room.  
"I am very sorry for how I acted. There is no reason to treat anyone like that. I hope you can forgive me." She said earnestly looking into Yoshino's dark orb eyes.  
Yoshino's eyes lit up, a grin on her face. "I never held it against you. I acted quite similar when I was younger, my father died when I was young also. And I can't only sympathize with how your feeling, my mother was my rock for me, even though I acted out… Having someone that still loved me no matter how many times I yelled, and screamed. It helped me through. And I'm hoping that's the role I can play for you, I always thought of you as a part of the family…" She explained.  
Ino stared at Yoshino and nodded. "I truly… do think of you as a second mother… But I don't think I want to yell and scream again like that… I really respect you."  
Yoshino smiled. "Well, as my daughter, get in here and help cook breakfast" She said teasingly as Ino nodded, and followed anything Yoshino directed.

Shikamaru walked down the stairs, staring at the scene. Ino looked a lot more like herself, stirring a pot of Miso soup. Ino looked up at Yoshino with a smile. "I think it's ready."  
Yoshino placed a spoon into the pot bringing some miso soup to her mouth, sipping it before nodding.  
"Sure is. Oh Shikamaru you're awake. Go get your father, he's in the study" Yoshino commanded, as the sleepy teen obliged.  
The two females of the house began serving the miso soup, and setting the table when Shikaku and Shikamaru returned.  
"Breakfast is ready" Yoshino said cheerily as the 'family' sat down at the small Nara living room table, Shikaku nodding appreciatively as he ate the soup, which he did at every meal, almost trained.  
Shikamaru glanced over at the cheerful blonde; it was too sudden a change. Maybe she was just happy to be with people or putting on a fake persona in front of the worrying Yoshino and Shikaku.

The family engaged in casual talk, before Yoshino and Shikaku stood up. "We've got a couple of chores to do today… Shikamaru, you've got to check on the deer today. You should take Ino down to help you, she's been down there before, she should know what to do."  
Ino smiled as she waved Yoshino and Shikaku off, turning to Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru glanced over at Ino. "Well… No point hanging around. Let's get this done with." He commented as he got up from the table.  
"Alright" Ino commented, as she followed Shikamaru out of the house and into the large amount of land behind the Nara residence.  
Shikamaru had shown Ino what to do before, but she really had little interest, she was more interested in the deer roaming off in the distance as opposed to helping.  
"So we've just gotta check the fencing to make sure everything's fine, it's troublesome but it needs to be done." Shikamaru explained as Ino followed. "You're not gonna go off trying to catch a glance at the deer, Ino?"  
Ino shook her head. "I do want to help…"  
Shikamaru nodded, as the two followed the fence lines of the Nara farm, keeping his eyes focussed to ensure no holes, couldn't have wild animals getting in and harming the deer, they were important for medicines within Konoha.  
"Thanks for looking after me, Shikamaru." Ino said with a smile, he glanced back to see her smiling; she looked pretty genuine.  
A rush of warmth crossed his face, as he blushed remembering the night, when he put his arm around her and held her close to him that night, it could easily be misinterpreted, he was doing what any friend would do in the situation, it was only logical.  
Shikamaru nodded. "It's alright."  
"Not troublesome?" Ino teased.  
"Not at all."  
Shikamaru was embracing the cheerful Ino that had returned for the day, he wasn't sure why, but she seemed genuinely happy, like herself, it had been only two days since her parents death. It would be a passing phase Shikamaru's pessimistic thoughts stated. But he hoped. That Ino was back to stay.  
"I apologized to your mum."  
Shikamaru nodded. "You seemed… happier with her, she never held it against you."  
Ino smiled. "She told me that. Like… I'm still very sad, and I don't think I'll be exactly myself, but I have to be nice to everyone… life is so fleeting."  
Shikamaru frowned. Ofcourse that was true, and it's good to be nice to everyone. But you should be able to express how you feel aswell.  
"You should be able to say how you feel, even if it's negative." Shikamaru replied as he turned to the blonde, Ino was known for brute honesty.  
Ino frowned. "And my negativity was the last thing mum and dad experienced from me, I don't want to make that same mistake..."  
Shikamaru frowned. It was a fair point, but… "You should be able to open up and trust that the people around you that care for you won't take negative things to heart."  
Ino frowned. "I don't know what to do, Shikamaru. My life is changed a lot now. I feel like I can just sit and cry anymore though. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do; I won't be getting missions since what happened, unless my specific skills are desperately needed Tsunade will avoid using me…"  
Shikamaru frowned. "Just live, and relax. You've got the Flower Shop… you have to decide what to do with that, everything is down to you. You sort of have to think about it. You've got your family's house now… everything."  
Ino's watered up. "I don't want to think about it. I don't want to move on… I want to cherish everything… they did for me."  
Shikamaru nodded. "Then do that as long as you want, till you feel it's time to start… not really moving on, but sorting stuff out."  
Ino nodded. "I want a nice funeral. I want them… to look down and know I love them." She said as her voice quivered.  
Shikamaru frowned. "Your parents knew you loved them. But if that will make you feel better… do it."  
Ino nodded. "Flowers… I want… you and Yoshino, and Shikaku. And the Akimichis to help too…"  
Shikamaru nodded.  
Ino smiled. "So you honestly think they didn't hold it against me…?"  
"Not for a second."  
Ino kicked the ground, a solemn look on her face. "Hearing it's nice, I still… have to learn to believe it. If mum and dad told me they hated me. I would be so hurt…"  
"But your young… Young people use saying they hate people as a way of getting to them… maybe a bit manipulative, but you were betting on their love for you that they'll come around, but at the same time, they're love for you was why they didn't give in and allow you to have a party… so…" Shikamaru explained.  
Ino nodded. "I understand, Shikamaru. Thankyou."

The two continued inspecting the fence till they reached back to the Nara residence, the land was so large it ended up taking around half an hour.  
No wonder Shikamaru complained, Ino looked down at herself, she had been wearing the same clothes for a couple of days now, unlike her to say the least. But she hadn't returned to her house since Lady Tsunade told her about the tragedy.  
Ino and Shikamaru entered to see multiple bags sitting on the floor, Yoshino grinning at the two.  
"I took it on myself to get your stuff, Ino" Yoshino stated as the two walked into the living room. "It's your clothes; I thought it'd be good for you stay here for awhile. As long as you want, it's no imposition; in fact I want you here. It's nice to have a girl around the house!"  
Ino looked at the bags of clothes. "Thanks a lot Mrs Nara!" She said as she walked over to the bags of clothes. She picked up a couple and began walking.  
"Hold it."  
Ino turned back to Yoshino, whose grin had gotten wider. "Don't put yourself out, Shikamaru. Do your friend a favour and take these bags to your room."  
Ino nodded as she dropped the bags, before scavenging through them and pulling out and outfit. "I'll shower then… " She said as she rushed upstairs to shower and get changed.  
Yoshino frowned. "She's really gotten a lot better."  
"Yeah." Shikamaru replied.  
"Do you think its genuine?"  
"How am I suppose to know…"  
"You know Ino well." Yoshino commented frowning.  
Shikamaru shrugged. "Ino's a positive person. I think it was killing her being so down all the time, she likes improving herself… so she naturally pushes herself."  
Yoshino smiled. "How very perceptive of you, son"  
"Yea yea…"  
"Is it okay to share your room with Ino for awhile?"  
Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't really have a choice."  
Yoshino frowned. "You should be willing to help your friend out."  
"Yea yea, it's fine. Happy to." Shikamaru said with a lack of enthusiasm. It was troublesome to say the least, but he was alright with the idea.

It was awhile before Ino returned down the stairs, her hair pulled up in her trademark tight ponytail, two clips in her hair, wearing some casual clothing.  
"I'm going to visit Sakura, that's alright, right?" Ino questioned Yoshino.  
Yoshino nodded. "Sure go ahead."  
"Well I'll be back later on. See ya Shikamaru, Mrs Nara" Ino said as she waved off leaving the house.  
Yoshino turned to Shikamaru. "There is still some of Ino's stuff left at the house. I think it'd be a nice idea to bring some of her photos over, to make her feel a little more home, since you've got nothing to do, join me" The mother said in the commanding fashion she usually did whenever she spoke to her son.  
Shikamaru sighed. "I was gonna get some training in…"  
Yoshino laughed. "I don't believe you for a second, come on lazy. I'll make it into a training exercise for you alright."

* * *

Ino looked at the two story house, before venturing to the door knocking a couple times.  
"Comingggg!"  
Sakura's voice, Ino knew Sakura's parents wouldn't be home, and if Sakura wasn't here she'd be at the hospital or with Lady Tsunade.  
The door swung open, and Sakura's face lit up. "Ino. Your looking a lot better."  
Ino nodded, before walking into Sakura's house. "I wanted to apologize for treating you terribly."  
Sakura laughed. "That's alright, so you holding up alright, obviously."  
Ino frowned. "I can't sit and wallow in pity."  
"Definitely. It's not like you. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."  
"I know, actually Shikamaru's been a big help, and Mrs Nara. They're allowing me to live there for awhile."  
Sakura nodded. "If you need another place to stay, here is always open."  
Ino nodded. "Thanks Sakura… Mrs Nara is so caring, And Shikaku is similar to my father, so well trained" She said before giggling.  
Sakura smiled. Normal Ino was back?  
"So have you decided where your going from here. You can't stay at the Nara house forever."  
"I'm going to stay until the funeral is done… Then, I'll try and move back home." Ino replied. The idea of living by herself was scary, she knew people would help support her financially, but the loneliness, and the family business Yamanaka Flowers. She couldn't allow it to close, but at the same time she couldn't let it get in the way of her missions. It all had to be thought out.  
Ino was living in a sort of denial world, just dealing with the loss of her parents, the best thing she could possibly do at this time. Just to accept.

* * *

Hm, Ino did a turnaround lolol. OH and Thankyou to my Beta who Beta'd half the story, and comments if anyones out of character, and just generally helps me, Lima who I forgot to mention helped on my oneshot Lolol. Yay for her :P  
Anyways, I couldn't keep Ino depressed for so long, well wallowing, she's a strong character and that's what fans of her love her for. Having her like that was like powerful but if I stretched it out longer it would of seen out of character, I believe anyways.  
Although there's still some downs in her future. I think the worst for Ino is over. Yay I can have crap grammar in my author note :P. Woot.  
Anyways, if you enjoyed review, tell me what you guys are thinking about it and what not, Thanks a lot for reading.  
Hope yous enjoyed.


	6. Damn Sakura

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

**Chapter 6: Damn Sakura**

"Beautiful" The woman Nara said pleased, as she eyed Shikamaru's room, a couple of photos sat around the room on benches, and Shikamaru's bed side table, Team 10, Ino and her family, and Sakura and Ino.

It sure made Shikamaru's room slightly more feminine, due to the frames being purple, a small potted Cyclamen sat on the window sill in the light, purple stunning flowers in bloom, obvious of Ino's good treatment before leaving her house due the Yamanaka tragedy.  
Shikamaru stared at his own room, a dull, slightly annoyed expression. "…It should make her happy."  
Yoshino nodded cheerily. "She was looking just great today; I hope it just gets better."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Ino Yamanaka's eyes sparkled as she eyed down the merchandise of a local vendor, out on the streets of Konoha, Sakura also gazing across the items laid in front of them, stunning pendants from the Land of Waves.  
Although the cost certainly put of the two girls, they still eyed down the product, before waving off.  
"They were so beautiful!" Ino said excitedly.  
Sakura glanced over, nodding with a smile. "But the price, your certainly paying for the beauty wouldn't you say?"  
The Yamanaka shrugged. "Oh Sakura, girls like aren't supposed to pay for such things, the boy who loves you should"  
Sakura glared at Ino. "This is a tease about Naruto isn't it."  
Her blue eyes shone. "It is" She said with a laugh.

Sakura smiled. Ino was returning to herself? So quickly. Only the Yamanaka could bounce back so well, sure she was sad. Sakura knew Ino was definitely sad, it didn't need to be said. But she also knew Ino isn't the type of person to moan and groan about problems or tragic events in her life, but dust herself off and get up and go!

The two spent most of the day together, before Ino and Sakura returned to the Nara house, letting herself in, Ino walked in to see no one around.  
"Anyone home…?" Sakura questioned.  
Ino nodded. "They wouldn't leave it unlocked." The blonde scouted around the Nara house before returning to the living room where she left Sakura. "Shikaku is home, but in his office."  
Sakura nodded. "Where would Yoshino and Shikamaru be?"  
"Who knows, shopping and cloud watching maybe."  
Ino wandered up the stairs, signalling for Sakura to come, as they entered Shikamaru's room, the blonde's eyes lit up as she looked around. A small touch of Yamanaka in the Nara home!  
"They're so awesome!"  
Sakura looked around. "That's nice, did they do this for you?"  
Ino nodded. "They must of! Today! … They're awesome!!" She repeated.  
The blonde looked around as she sat down on Shikamaru's bed that she had usurped when she moved into the Nara house, Sakura sitting down next to her.  
Ino crossed her legs, and looked at Sakura.  
"So does Shikamaru sleep in here?" Sakura questioned glancing at the floor where Shikamaru's temporary, uncomfortable bed was set up.  
Ino nodded. "Actually yes…"  
Sakura smiled. "So do yous like chat away at night, like a little sleep over."  
Ino smiled. "It's really pleasant talking to Shikamaru." She said before a red hue crossed her face considering the events of last night, spooning each other to sleep.  
The bubblegum haired girl's eyes watched Ino's face change, the analytical girl smirking. "What's up with that face, hey?" Sakura questioned.  
"Wh-What? Nothing." Ino replied hastily.  
Sakura let out a laugh. "You can't hide things from me, we've known eachother too long, hey pig?" She teased.  
The blonde frowning. "Don't push it, forehead. Fine. Just don't take it out of context, Sakura…"  
Sakura nodded smiling. "So?"  
"Shikamaru comforted me last night, we slept in the same bed, we like cuddled…"  
And with that, the pink haired girl let out hysterical laughter. "That is so… CUTE."  
Ino frowned, her blush across her face staying. "It's not what you think! Take it back!"  
"What do you mean, what's wrong with Shikamaru?"  
The blonde stared blankly. What's wrong with Shikamaru? "He's lazy, uncooperative at times, doesn't realize some of the things coming out of his mouth! He's too smart logically but not socially!"  
Sakura smiled. "Yet you've been going through something so tragic, and his influence has certainly been a help, no doubt? Maybe he's been saying the exact right things?"  
Ino frowned. "That's out of line, I'm…"  
"Just drop it, forget I said anything, I'm just glad your back to you, okay?"  
Ino nodded.  
"It still hurts, but your back to you…" Sakura said softly, a solemn smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Ino. "It hurts me to see my best friend so sad, you know."  
Ino bit her lip as her emotions overcame her. "I'm sick of crying…" She whispered softly as she began to sob. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."  
_I feel guilty for troubling everyone, I feel guilty for letting my parents down, yet… even after that, they still love me. I know it, for sure. How can I continue to even feel sad? I suppose I simply need time but I want to put my best face on for everyone, for mum and dad… for Sakura, and the Naras. They all want to see me happy, and I truly feel happy knowing so much love is for me…_

Shikamaru's room door open, to reveal the lazy look of the owner of the room himself.  
"Hn?"  
The two girls pulled back looking over, their eyes brimmed with tears. Shikamaru knew at that point he had just walked in on a deep and meaningful conversation, and a place for a male in this conversation? Well there was none.  
"Come in, Shikamaru!" Ino said as the tears, her face breaking out of the sadness and to happiness in an instant.  
He glanced at Sakura, also showing such a change in her face.  
Girls were truly strange to Shikamaru… The Nara walked in, before sitting down lazily on his floor. "Sorry for interrupting."  
Sakura waved her hand. "Haha! We were just chatting!"  
Ino nodded. "So Shikamaru, where were you! I have been waiting! I was worried sick!" The blonde teased, it was an impersonation of the female Nara of the house, and the annoyed expression that came to Shikamaru's face it was evident he knew exactly who she was imitating. 

The three began to chat about general topics, training, types of ninjutsu, food, and shopping, it wasn't long before Yoshino returned to the house, yelling up the stairs, calling for Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru stood up, excused himself and left the room, as the two girls continued chatting.  
The boy walked down the stairs, noticing his mother with a couple of bags, the woman loved shopping for all sorts of things, she had some clothing bags but also grocery bags.  
"Is Ino home yet?" Yoshino questioned as she unloaded the groceries, the well trained Shikamaru lazily walking over to help put away the groceries.  
"Yea, her and Sakura are upstairs…" Shikamaru replied.  
Yoshino smiled. " Was Sakura staying for dinner, it's getting late now"  
Shikamaru shrugged.  
"Then go ask."  
The boy let out a sigh. "Troublesome…" He commented as he lazily wandered back up to his room to ask a question that he'd then have to walk all the way back downstairs just to tell his mother the answer. Ergh.  
The boy entered his room. "Sakura, you staying for dinner?"  
The blonde glanced over at her friend. "Common Sakura! You have to!... It'd be awesome! Maybe even sleep over!"  
Sakura smiled. "Um, if it's not any trouble… I wouldn't mind joining you guys."  
Ino glanced up at Shikamaru. "I'll tell Mrs Nara myself, you'll stay overnight, right Sakura?"  
Sakura smiled. "Well I haven't got anything to do till late tomorrow, so I don't mind if it's alright."  
Ino grinned before bouncing out of the room.  
"She looks so happy. It's great." Sakura commented.  
Shikamaru nodded.  
"You must have had something to do with it… Thank you, Shikamaru."  
Shikamaru glanced up. "Hn… I've just been… normal."  
Sakura smiled. "Well whatever it was, it certainly helped. It's good to have someone else looking out for Ino as much as I am."  
Shikamaru frowned. "I wouldn't say as much as you are…" He replied, he knew he was downplaying the effort he had been putting into looking after Ino, he didn't want Sakura to take it the wrong way, he would never even mention the events of last night, for sure!

"So Mrs Nara, is it alright for Sakura to stay tonight?" The blonde questioned cheerily.  
Yoshino smiled. "Well if you want to share Shikamaru's bed with her, then it's not a real problem."  
Ino's eyes lit up. "Thanks a lot Mrs Nara!"  
And with that, she bounced back up the stairs before letting out a squeal and tackling her friend.  
"You're bunking with me tonight, Sakura!" Ino squealed.  
Sakura let out a laugh. "Awesome! Think you can handle us, Shikamaru!"  
"Staying up late, talking about girly things!" Ino teased.  
"Whispering about the boys of Konoha" Sakura continued.  
Shikamaru stared blankly, before letting out a sigh. "Sounds like torture." 

It wasn't long before Yoshino had prepared a lovely dinner, a serving of rice, grilled fish, and soup on the side.  
"So, your Tsunade's apprentice?" Yoshino questioned smiling at Sakura.  
"Ah yes, she works me pretty hard, but it's really worth it."  
Yoshino nodded. "Many ninja must be jealous of you, that's an achievement in itself."  
"Hm, I suppose that's true, right Ino?" Sakura teased.  
"Can it, forehead."  
"Pig" Sakura whispered across the table.  
"You want to start me?" Ino asked nicely.  
Yoshino and Shikaku stared at the two girls with horror, Shikamaru sitting their eating his dinner in case this was an actual argument and it would escalate to the table being upturned or something, he could never tell with these girls.  
Then within a couple of seconds, the two began to laugh before continuing the meal.  
Shikamaru glanced at Yoshino and Shikaku's expression, Yoshino smiling then nodding before eating, Shikaku looking confused, as Shikamaru was.  
You could really tell that Yoshino understood the girls relationship, being a female herself, whereas the male Naras were lost in the sea of femininity.

The three sat up in the lazy Nara's room after dinner, Shikamaru sitting on his bed on the floor, while the two girls sat on the bed.  
Ino stood up. "I'm gonna go shower, alright." She said quickly grabbing some pyjamas out of the bag of clothes she had at the Nara house now, then leaving for her shower.  
"It's so her again!" Sakura said cheerily.  
Shikamaru nodded.  
"So last night…" Sakura began darkly.  
_No. She didn't. _"What about last night?"  
"Well Ino just told me something, interesting… I suppose" The pink haired medic continued.  
_Damnit Ino, keep your mouth closed for once! _"…What was that?"  
"Spooning Ino, eh?" Sakura commented.  
Shikamaru bit his lip. "…Y...yea well… she was crying and I fell asleep like that. Nothing more."  
"Hm. It's hard to believe that the beautiful Ino Yamanaka was spooned, without any feelings behind it, Shikamaru" Sakura continued.  
She was on a mission to find out if her best friend's roommate was vying for something more, maybe?  
"Maybe I should sleep on the floor?"  
Shikamaru frowned at Sakura's comments. Sure it was comfortable, and being able to stop Ino's crying, it was positive. Yea. But, was there anything behind it.  
"Hn… there was nothing to it." Shikamaru replied.  
"Sure?"  
"Ergh…" Shikamaru groaned before laying on his back.  
"So there is something?" Sakura questioned.  
Was there?  
Shikamaru didn't know himself, thinking about it now. He wanted the normal Ino back so much, he missed her so much, seeing her so happy now. It made him ecstatic. Maybe he had fallen for the Yamanaka?  
The door swung open revealing Ino in a short pink silk nightgown. "Sakura, if you think your sleeping in my bed without showering, you've got it wrong." The blonde commented. "You can borrow something of mine if you like?"  
Sakura nodded. "I'm not walking all the way home just for some clothes." She replied.|  
Ino glanced at Shikamaru. "What's up with you? Your looking very thoughtful, hey?" She said as she bent down to his level.  
The lazy boy's eye's drifted to her curves in the short nightie she was wearing, spaghetti strapped, you could easily see the shape of her breasts, slight cleavage, and legs. Damnit.  
This wasn't what he wanted to think about , Damn Sakura. Why put such thoughts into his mind!


	7. Murderous Ninja? A New Mission!

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Murderous Ninja? A New Mission

* * *

**

Sakura left at around lunch time after her stay at the Nara house, who would of knew her stay would trigger something in Shikamaru's head, he had to contain his lust for Ino. How the hell could he manage that with the beautiful Yamanaka constantly around him, sleeping in his same room!?  
"I suppose I should consider… some preparations for the funeral." Ino commented, the two sat at the Nara table, across from eachother, Ino leaning her head on her hand, as Shikamaru laid back in the seat looking at the roof.  
He looked down at the girl, and nodded. "If you think it's time to do it… then do it."  
Ino nodded. "I want mum and dad to be… like celebrated. I want it to be traditional, but the after party should be really positive...after party… is that what you'd call it?" The girl questioned.  
Shikamaru merely shrugged.  
"Flowers… would be easy to arrange. Yoshino is an amazing cook, she could cater the event… she really wanted to help. You and your father could spread the invitations. It'll be like a funeral, then a party! And a party like mum and dad wanted, with parental supervision, but it'll be all about them! And the fun times!" Ino said excitedly.  
Shikamaru smiled. It did sound like a nice idea. And thinking about it really showed sparks in Ino's personality, she was so happy discussing it.  
A knock on the door was heard, Ino standing up and wandering to the door opening it to reveal Shizune.  
"Hokage would like to see you and Nara Shikamaru" The jounin said, an urgent look on her face.  
"O-Okay. Shikamaru?" Ino glanced over her shoulder, the boy already standing, giving Ino a nod.

Tsunade gave the two the rundown of the mission. Basically, bandits had been terrorizing a wide area, even going as far to kill small villages. The aim was to interrogate and find the location of the head boss. As such it was a mission for Shikamaru to use his kage mane no jutsu then Ino to use Shintenshin no jutsu then pose as the ninja to find out useful information.  
"You are under no obligation to go, however with the loss of Inoichi Yamanaka, you must know we ask you desperately." Tsunade informed.  
Ino nodded. "I'm fine, I will do it."  
"Ino…" Shikamaru whispered. "Are you sure this is smart?"  
The blonde continued to look at Tsunade with determination.  
"Very well then, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara. This is an A rank mission, move out as soon as you can. The last location was a small village north of Konoha, so they are close. They wouldn't be stupid enough to strike Konoha, they are targeting small villages from The Land of Sea to here, we believe thay are linked. Regardless, move out."  
The two nodded. "Yes Hokage."

Back at the Nara house, the two returned packing essential items.  
"This is stupid, Ino." Shikamaru commented.  
The blonde continued, placing items into a small pouch before changing into her normal purple ninja outfit. "Shikamaru, you didn't have to take it. You can be replaced."  
"Why are you doing this, you should be just… resting."  
"Resting for what? I'm fine… Mum and Dad wouldn't want me wallowing in self pity. I need to continue on for them, be daddy's little girl and fight for the Yamanaka clan. I don't see why I have to wait any longer, I am honestly fine and going strong."  
Shikamaru frowned. "It's just…"  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, Shikamaru. If you don't want to take this mission with me, don't."  
"I'm in this mission." He replied coldly.  
"Very well, then don't mention it again…" The blonde replied.  
The two continued packing in silence, then leaving for Konoha gates, leaving a note for Shikamaru's family.  
"You ready?" Ino asked with a smile.  
"Guess so…" Shikamaru replied before the two dashed out into Konoha's forest.

"So… North for how long?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Well according to the last known area. It's about six hours north if we maintain this speed." Ino replied.  
"They don't expect us so we don't need to worry too much about traps on the way, but I'm sure they'll be expecting Konoha ninja to arrive at the village they attacked, so be careful." Shikamaru warned.  
"Ofcourse." Ino replied simply.  
"Once we arrive there stay hidden, until we know it's definitely safe." Shikamaru continued.  
"Right."

The trip was silent unlike the past couple of days, Shikamaru's resistance in response to the mission was unwelcome from Ino's side, as a result Ino pouted from the idea that he doesn't think she can handle a mission, and Shikamaru annoyed by the idea she accepted the mission itself!  
They arrived at the site, silently crouching in the trees, glancing at the destroyed village.  
"…They should have given us someone like Neji. It's really hard to tell if it's safe." Ino commented.  
Shikamaru frowned as he glanced around the village, the blonde dashing into the village.  
"Ino!" He hissed before following, Ino walking into the destroyed village, noticing the charred remains of houses, looking inside, corpses.  
Ino let out a cough, covering her mouth with her hand as she backed away from the door, letting out another cough, bumping into Shikamaru as she backed away, she let out another couple of coughs which were closer to gags, as if she was heaving.  
"Ino, you all right?" Shikamaru questioned as she dropped to her knees.  
The boy crouching down trying to make eye contact with her, her blue eyes widened as they stared blankly at the dirt ground as she let out cough after cough, before dropping her head, letting out an echoing sound as she vomited.  
"Ino. Are you sick or something?" Shikamaru questioned as he glanced to where Ino had walked into before reacting like these. Bodies?  
"…My parents would have looked like that…" She said softly. "Just lifelessly lying there, their eyes blank like that… their lives just ended out of whim. It disgusts me. And the smell. The look of them… It's… horrible. People shouldn't be like that."  
Shikamaru's sympathetic look disappeared. "Ino. You're a ninja; this is a day in the normal life of a ninja, get over it."  
The boy looked up quickly, pulling a kunai out and swiping in the air, deflecting an oncoming kunai skilfully. "Shit."  
"What's this then…" A male voice called out.  
Shikamaru looked around trying to locate the voice. Not even being able to sense their chakras.  
"Your already in my genjutsu."  
The Nara quickly looked over at Ino who had not moved from shaking on the floor, watching the ground, tears rolling down her face now.  
"Release." Shikamaru said as he touched Ino, releasing slight amount of chakra to release her from genjutsu.  
The girl didn't move.  
"What she saw was reality, that's her actual nature right now, she is under no genjutsu."  
Shikamaru's eyes widened. Hearing the idea that he was under a genjutsu, he had thought, hoped that Ino was under the genjutsu hence her feelings and sadness was strung from the genjutsu she was under, but she wasn't under the genjutsu? So her depression she was in right now was true?... it pained Shikamaru slightly to hear it, although he had to focus on what was at hand!  
"Why would you reveal that I'm under a genjutsu, it allows me to easily combat it." Shikamaru questioned.  
"So why haven't you escaped?"  
Shikamaru smirked, pulling a kunai from his pouch stabbing it strongly into his leg, as the world around him began warp, the genjutsu still in action, he felt his feet slowly pulling into the ground, till it hit up to his neck. He felt the sensation, the pressure, it felt so real.  
The genjutsu released, Shikamaru had been pulled into the ground, an earth jutsu? Only his head was out of the ground.  
He couldn't moved, he was trapped.  
So the genjutsu was merely a cover while he pulled him into the ground, it would have been easy to escape the earth jutsu pulling him slowly into the ground had he not been under genjutsu… Damnit.  
A lone ninja walked slowly up to Shikamaru, a kunai in hand. He wore a camouflage vest, and a headband with a Hidden Rain Village headband.  
He raised the kunai to his mouth, licking the blade before he crouched down close to Shikamaru, placing it against Shikamaru's neck.  
"It's funny, I thought this would use a bit more chakra, but the girl just crumbled. No need to waste chakra on her if she's like this anyways is there."  
Shikamaru's eyebrows arched down. "And if she breaks out of it, you're done for."  
"I'm looking for a fight to be honest." The ninja replied as he pushed the kunai against Shikamaru's skin. "I'm hoping this breaks her out of it."  
_Damnit Ino… Don't let him kill me.  
_Blood hit the ground, leaking from Shikmaru's neck, the ninja beginning to put a slice in Shikamaru's neck, before he was sent flying from a swift kick from Ino.  
Shikamaru let out a cough, it was only a small cut in his neck, no real damage, if the ninja had cut for a second longer, it probably would of cut his airway.  
"I'm really sorry I let him do that to you, Shikamaru." Ino said softly, tears still slid down her cheeks elegantly as she stood strongly in front of Shikamaru, it was hurting her to have to fight. But how could she be a ninja if she was afraid to see death? Or even possibly inflict it.  
The ninja recovered from the kick with a smirk. "Awesome." He commented, he was loving the idea of a fight. "I'm going to slit your pretty neck, can't wait to taste your blood…"  
Shikamaru noted the lack of confidence in Ino after those words, her body's composure changing as she took a step back, pulling an arm close to her heart.  
"Don't let his trash talk affect you, Ino. Get me out of here." Shikamaru said as he struggled.  
"How…?" Ino responded.  
Ino glanced down noticing the ground around Shikamaru's body was glowing slight blue, with links leading to the ninja's hand.  
"I've infused my chakra into the ground around you, only way you could do that is to take me on and disrupt my chakra. Wanna try?" He asked with a smile, he slowly pulled a kunai to his cheek making a small incision which leaked blood, sliding down his cheek, he wiped a finger across it placing the finger to his tongue.  
"Not high quality like I believe yours will be…"  
Ino bit hard on her lip. _Don't let him freak you out, Ino. Don't let him. Just focus on it! Comeon! You can do it!_ , Her thoughts tried to spur her on, and with that she dashed at the ninja pulling a kunai as she attempted to slice him, the ninja blocking her attack with a kunai of his own.  
She dashed back throwing the kunai which the ninja easily deflected as he dashed forward with a punch to Ino's stomach, which sent Ino sliding back, seemingly unphased by the attack, she pulled another kunai throwing it as she dashed forward, the ninja yet again deflecting the kunai, pulling out then stabbing at Ino as she came into range with her fist extended, he stabbed at her stomach, the girl's eyes widening as, before a puff of smoke and a tree branch replaced her, with that the ninja felt a kunai pull to his own neck.  
"Now. We're going to do things my way, got it?" Ino breathed into his neck.  
Ino tapped the ninja, her hand glowing blue as she released chakra into his network, disrupting the chakra releasing the chakra bonds around Shikamaru, who began to struggled about in the ground, then bursting out of the ground.  
"What do you want?" The ninja replied, still maintaining his cocky sinister nature.  
"Who did this?"  
"Trust me honey. Whatever you could do to me is nothing compared to the superior… I won't sell out. It won't be long till someone returns here due to my delay regardless. So kill me, you won't make it out of here alive. I'd prefer to die here then sell out… and be in for endless torture." The ninja replied.  
Ino looked up at Shikamaru. "You heard him, we've found our link."  
Shikamaru nodded as he raised his hands making his trademark hand signal. "Kage mane no jutsu. Complete."  
Ino took a couple of steps back. Stretching her hands out making her own trademark hand signal. "Shintenshin no jutsu."  
The blondes body dropped as Shikamaru released his jutsu, wandering over to Ino's body, hauling it into his arms and looking over at the ninja who looked at Shikamaru.  
"Quick, hide. I'll stand here and wait for the support ninja to arrive, then follow them to their base I assume." Ino replied.  
Shikamaru nodded. "Sounds alright, I'll follow and back you up if necessary. Don't be afraid to release your jutsu to avoid any danger, please Ino."  
Ino nodded within her new body. "Don't worry. I will."  
Shikamaru dashed into the trees, as Ino stood around, she pulled a kunai out of the pouch, and collected the kunai in the area, throwing away the tree stump she used for her substation jutsu to hide the battle that took place, she held the the kunai to her cheek, sliding it up and down her skin softly without cutting, trying to maintain the psycho nature of the ninja, as to not seem out of character to the back up ninja.  
Now it was time to wait.

* * *

I actually wrote this couple days ago, but was having some trouble yesterday, so was pushed to today. I have the next chapter all written out too so expect that soon!

Thanks alot for reading, be sure to review~


	8. Don't Leave Me

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

**Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me**

"Hey"  
Ino glanced up with her new body. A ninja walked out from darkness of a distant house.  
"Where have you been?"  
Ino walked over to the ninja. "Sorry. Just scared off some Konoha ninja, pathetic bunch."  
"You didn't kill them?"  
"I was just looking for a fight; I wanted to taste their blood. But they legged it fast, as soon as they saw me, didn't even get a chance. They were young, genin maybe? They must have known they had no chance…" Ino continued.  
"Must have been returning from a mission, maybe. You shouldn't cause commotion unless you finish the job." The ninja replied.  
He meant kill them. Ino knew immediately, these ninja didn't want to mess with Konoha directly, just tease them, and stir them a little with attacking surrounding small villages; maybe they didn't expect word to get to Konoha? But that would be presumptuous. This group was out for pointless kicks, thrills, and death. She knew their type by the two ninjas she had met immediately by their body language, and how they talked.  
"Regardless, let's get back. Boss apparently found some pretty good stuff on these villagers. Gonna be good to sell." The ninja commented, before turning and dashing into the forest heading further north.  
Ino followed not far behind, within moments Shikamaru also following, a soulless Ino in his arms, his moves still stealthy as he carried her carefully.

The Ino possessed ninja, and rogue ninja arrived at the base of a cliff, the ninja in front of Ino raising his hands with a handsign. "Release."  
Ino's eyes widened. _A genjutsu hiding a hide out, that would require a ninja constantly arming the genjutsu, constantly sucking chakra. That's… pretty amazing.  
_She glanced back not seeing Shikamaru, she assumed he would wait there, as she followed the ninja into the now appeared cave.  
The ninja accompanying Ino glanced back. "You're surprisingly quiet."  
The Yamanaka panicked, pulling a kunai slowly to her mouth licking the blade. "Sorry… just remembering those I've killed." She replied. "Tasty…"  
The ninja laughed. "You're a freak, you know." He turned back to staring straight ahead.  
Ino poked her tongue out, a face of disgust as she put away the kunai. Disgusted by what she had to do.  
She entered a wide opening in the cave, it ended her. Many barrels laid against the wall, and multiple items, general items, stolen items. Computers, jewellery, ninja tools, items they could sell.  
She shook her head, as a ninja walked out of the darkness.  
"What took you?"  
Ino's eyes widened, the boss? It was female with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, she looked friendly… how could she be so sinister?  
"Sorry"  
"Well it seems like someone followed you." The girl replied.  
Ino's eyes widened. "What?"  
Within a moment, a ninja with his kunai to Shikamaru's neck walked in with Shikamaru obliging, another ninja with Ino over their shoulder.  
Shit.  
Shikamaru frowned looking around, counting the ninja, was a total of five.  
The lead woman walked over to Ino's lifeless body. "Looks familiar… quite familiar, didn't we kill her already?"  
Ino in her possessed body hands tightened. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Her mother?  
"Another ninja of Konoha. Mind possessing abilities looked similar to this girl, and the male aswell. All konoha ninja, maybe she was out for revenge. Family or something."  
Within a moment, Ino dashed at the ninja holding her body, slashing him through his stomach with a kunai.  
"RELEASE" She yelled.  
Ino returned to her body, as the ninja she just slashed dropped her body, and fell to the ground, blood spilling over the dirt floor, the smell of blood and death filling the room.  
The blonde back in her own body stood up slowly, her eyes cold and glazed over, pure hatred burning.  
"You killed my parents. Why?" She questioned coldly.  
"We merely wanted to rob the house they were in. They put up an admirable fight… infact the ninja you possessed was involved, he threw kunai in their dead bodies for fun." The woman replied to Ino.  
Ino breathed deeply, clenching her teeth. "You're dead. Simple." The Yamanaka said before shrugging, as she dashed at the female ninja.  
Ino threw a punch, being easily dodged, the female seemingly teasing her, a smug smile on her face. "Aiming a bit high, honey. You have three ninjas surrounding you, then me aswell. You can't focus on the strongest and expect to win, can you?" She teased.  
A kunai drilled into Ino's skin from behind her.  
"INO." Shikamaru yelled as blood spilled from her.  
The ninja restraining Shikamaru dropped to the ground, the small amount of shadows being controlled by the Nara, surrounding the Ninja's body, and choking away his life.  
Ino let out a small cry, before coughing as the pain hit her. She looked up at the female ninja, sensing the ninja behind her also, she kicked the ninja behind her, not even looking using the feel of their chakra as a guide, then grabbing her own kunai and trying to stab the female who blocked it with her own kunai.  
Ino bounced back after the block, behind the ninja she just sent to the floor, using the kunai to stab them in the neck, as Shikamaru threw a punch at the original ninja they met, the psychotic ninja.  
The psychotic ninja, dodged with a smirk. "I had fun throwing kunai in their body, honestly."  
Shikamaru shook his head as he threw a kunai, and a kick. The kunai and kick both hitting, Ino threw a kunai also hitting the psychotic ninja, as the female leader stood watching her team fall.  
"Pathetic whelphs." The woman commented.  
"You alright, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, as Ino nodded before throwing a couple of kunai into the downed psychotic ninja.  
"Ino, he's done."  
"I know." She replied grimly, stabbing a kunai strongly into his body.  
Shikamaru watched as his friend fell apart, it was disgusting, she was a monster right now.  
"I suppose you wish for me to fight?" The female ninja said smugly.  
"Stay out of this, Shikamaru. She did this to my parents. She's getting downed by me, just back me up if I need it."  
"But Ino--"  
"Shutup, and listen to me." The blonde replied. "You interfere, and I will never forgive you."  
"I won't forgive myself if something happens to you." Shikamaru replied.  
"Exactly. Back me up, don't get involved unless necessary."  
"Fine…" Shikamaru replied softly.  
Ino walked closer to the female. "Ready to die?"  
The female ninja smiled. "I don't know. Are you?"  
Ino slashed at the female, whose body was replaced by water.  
"Water user." Shikamaru commented.  
The water rose from the dirt behind Ino. "Pathetic girl…" She whispered into Ino's ear.  
Ino flipped backwards landing behind the female ninja, who's body had turned watery by this point before Ino even attacked. "What…?" The blonde questioned as the water began to shake, before spluttering forth.  
"Ninja Art. Water Senbon."  
Senbon exploded from inside the water, multiple needs piercing into Ino's skin. The blonde fell onto the dirt floor, panting as she pulled each needle out of her.  
"You've got a lot of will." The female ninja said appearing again.  
"You're a wuss, all this… water clones…" Ino replied struggling, she pulled a couple of paper bombs throwing them at the woman, exploding within an instant, shaking the cave but not causing much damage to the cave, the dirt screen that the explosion caused cleared revealing wet ground.  
"Another damn clone." Ino commented standing up.  
Shikamaru frowned. "Ino, if you keep using paper bombs in here, you're gonna bring down the cave."  
Ino pulled another senbon out of her skin as the ninja appeared in front of her.  
"Smell it?" Ino asked as the female ninja's eyes darted around.  
"Perfume…?" The ninja replied.  
Ino nodded as she stood up, cherry blossoms flying around the female ninja, pulling her into the floor.  
"Your done for now."  
Ino pulled a paper bomb from her pouch throwing it into the air. "Enjoy."  
The blonde walked away from the ninja, who struggled to move, Shikamaru also walking out of the cave with Ino, the paper bomb exploding as multiple rocks fell from the top of the cave onto the ninja.  
"What was that…?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"Genjutsu." Ino replied.  
Shikamaru frowned. "Ino… what you did in there. Was disgusting."  
Ino turned to Shikamaru, leaning close to him, her lips inches away from his. "It's alright…"  
Shikamaru shook his head. "It isn't, Ino… your going… crazy."  
Ino pushed her lips to Shikamaru, the boy's eyes widening as his feelings for Ino amplified, he truly did want Ino to be his, all the time he spent with her, he knew why he wanted the normal Ino back now, he really truly cared for her. But this Ino, wasn't her.  
The boy pushed Ino away from him. "Ino. This isn't you."  
"Shut up , Shikamaru!" Ino screamed. "You don't know me! I had to! For my parents!"  
"But stabbing that dead body… was gruesome."  
Ino frowned as she looked back into the cave, not many rocks had fell, she saw the ninja girl knocked out. "Well watch this."  
Ino walked to the female ninja who had burns across her body, and bleeding from her mouth from a rock hitting her.  
The blonde threw three kunai into the body, being replaced by water. "What…"  
She heard Shikamaru let out a yell of pain, turning around to see Shikamaru drop to the floor multiple kunai in his body, blood leaking from everywhere. So much blood.  
"Sh…Shikamaru!!" Ino screamed as she ran out to see the female ninja, the ninja bleeding from her mouth and burnt, her good looks now gone from the burns across her once beautiful face.  
The female ninja laughed, before letting out a cough of blood falling to the ground.  
Ino let out a sob as she ran over to Shikamaru, the boy's eyes looks glazy. "Shikamaru." She said softly as she crouched next to him.  
"You'll be alright, Shikamaru. Alright. It's… me again, alright… Please forgive me, please."  
Shikamaru opened his mouth, only letting out a muffled breathing sound.  
"You can't speak…? Shikamaru. Please, I am really sorry. You're not gonna die, alright. This woman can't take away everyone I love, okay?"  
Ino pulled the kunai from Shikamaru's body, and stretched her hands out, a green glow and soft soothing sound filling the atmosphere.  
"N-no…" Ino said softly, letting a small sob out.  
The wounds from the kunai began to close up, although that wasn't the problem.  
_The kunai… they've reached so deep, they've hit vital organs… four… no five… six. It's… just like Asuma sensei… that woman… she… used water pressure to propel the kunai further… it's just like Asuma sensei. Shikamaru… I'm so sorry. I can't… fix this… I'm not as strong as Lady Tsunade… she's the only one… who could fix this… I'm sorry… I'm not strong like her.  
_Shikamaru's hand shook as he placed it on Ino's hand, pushing it down to stop Ino trying to heal him. The boy knew that no matter what Ino did from here on would be of any use.  
"Shikamaru… I don't want you to leave me. Please don't." Ino said softly as she lowered her head to his chest, letting out a couple of sobs.  
"I don't know what to do… help me… you're smart…"

* * *

Cliffhanger to the max :D … I reckon lol. The story is coming to an end though, around… oh who knows how many chapters left, 3-5 chapters left? … May change but in my head that's about how long it will go for, depends how I pace the rest of the story,  
Thanks for the people reading, thanks a lot for the review :P  
Drives me to write more, so please review.


	9. Survival?

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

**Chapter 9: Survival?**

Shikamaru lay there, gasping for air, the blood loss, and a couple of kunai hitting his throat taking away his ability to breathe easily, and even speak as his comrade lay her head sobbing loudly into his chest, tears and blood staining his chuunin vest.  
_Shikamaru has an hour maximum, unless he can get help. By the time I get to Konoha it will be too late. He needs Tsunade's help… not even Sakura would be able to fix him._  
Ino sat up quickly, looking at her hands, slightly shaking as she exerted chakra to her fingertips; a blue chakra began to surround her hands.  
_It's all experimental… Chakra scalpel. If I can cut a small section connecting to his heart that was damaged, then heal it with my Mystical Palm Jutsu, it should prolong his life… enough to make it to Konoha, I hope… but, I've never used chakra scalpel before, my precision will be lacking. It could end his life…  
_Ino looked at Shikamaru's eyes which look strained to be open, they looked sad, and in pain.  
"Listen Shikamaru. I'm going to try and fix you up, alright. I'm not sure if I can do it… but… I really have to. Alright, you'll be fine. You're not going to die, I… promise." The blonde said, as her comrade watched her lean in closely to his upper chest, he smiled as hope for his life began to run back into his mind.  
Ino used her chakra scalpel carefully to cut his chuunin jacket open, she could have easily unzipped it but it was also for practice.  
She frowned as she cut the jacket, and then his undershirt, using the scalpel was unpredictable… it seemed to resist her control occasionally, was it due to her chakra control? It was strenuous to keep up such fine precision chakra control without any changes in chakra output.  
Ino sighed as she pulled away his jacket and shirt, it was wet anyways, having it close to his body would hardly be good for him, she eyed over his muscular body looking at all the blood across his body, sliding slowly down him, the wounds were closed up from Ino's Mystical Palm jutsu, but the blood remained, she bit her lip, paining to see Shikamaru's bloody spilled across his body.

Ino let out a sigh, as she took one of the clips out of her hair, using it to pin back her long fringe, she leaned in closely slowly pushing her hand towards Shikamaru's body, the boy cringing as she began to cut an artery connecting to his heart that had suffered damage.  
She breathed in and out slowly, as she felt the thick artery being penetrated by her chakra, she pushed a slight amount of chakra to block the artery while she cut the piece of the damaged artery out, she cut the piece of artery into tiny pieces, then using her chakra to pull the main artery vein together, putting the pieces into his blood stream, the body would work it out, she couldn't just leave a piece of artery floating around in his body afterall.  
_Be quick… Be precise… or… Shikamaru…  
_The blue glow changed slowly into a green glow as Ino mended the artery together again, releasing her chakra from blocking the bloodflow.  
Ino leaned back, looking at Shikamaru, still in the same condition he was before.  
"It may not feel like it, but I've just bought you enough time to save your life, Shikamaru!" Ino said proudly, first time using Chakra Scalpel, and it was a total success. She was confident in her chakra precision; nonetheless the idea of using a jutsu she hadn't used before regardless of her good grasp of the basics of the jutsu still was worrying.  
Ino pulled Shikamaru up slowly, wrapping his legs to either side of her waste, and pulling his chest to her back, a piggyback.  
"You'll make it, Shikamaru." Ino said softly as she began to dash into the forest in the direction of Konoha as fast as she possibly could.

The Nara boy blushing as he was carried, he was taller than her, and a male being carried around by a female to the genius, it was totally wrong! He was the man! He was supposed to carry her, he felt like a damsel in distress.  
You'd think his sexist attitude would have waned slightly in his life, considering his partner Ino has always displayed herself as a strong female always willing to match, and surpass other male ninja.  
The blonde bounced through the trees skilfully, her mind replaying the words. "Please be Alright."  
She put up a confident outlook, but in her mind the idea of losing Shikamaru was too big, and worrying to easily rule out, it wasn't an impossibility.  
She felt his bare chest rub against her back, her arms, and couldn't help feeling a twang in her stomach.  
The blonde inwardly cursing herself. Shikamaru was in so much pain, and she was getting all excited about the idea Shikamaru's muscular chest rubbing against her, but she couldn't help it! She had feelings for the idiot!  
And within moments, rain began to spit down on the two, filtering through the trees, misting the two with cold rain. The wind blowing harshly against the two.  
_No. Nono. Shikamaru… has no shirt… he'll get sick. I won't… let anything hurt him… please stop raining._

The girl pulled a couple of pink strands of hair out of her face as she walked out of the emergency room, the door swinging open to reveal a panting Ino, with a now unconscious Shikamaru, the two dripping, the girl panting as she slowly walked in, she coughed a couple of times then seeing the pink haired girl.  
"S-Sakura… please, get Lady Tsunade. It's urgent."  
Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the state of the two, simply nodding. "Alright. Get Shikamaru to Emergency Room 4. Lady Tsunade will be there shortly." She replied sprinting out of the building, as Ino obliged, entering the emergency room hallway, then entering room 4 and laying him down on the bland white bed, his blood instantly hitting the white sheets.  
She stared at the Nara, waiting to see him breathe, watching his chest waiting for any sort of breathing.  
"S…Shikamaru?" Ino said softly as he lay there lifelessly. "N-No… Shikamaru… Please… breathe…"  
Tsunade and Sakura burst into the room, the Hokage pushing Ino out of the way before putting her ear to his chest.  
Tsunade's eyes widened, as she glanced at Sakura. "Take Ino out of here, get her checked out." She boomed, before hurrying over to an unfamiliar looking machine, pulling it over to Shikamaru.  
Sakura began to pull Ino out of the room. "I've gotta take you elsewhere, Ino."  
"N-No… Sakura, I can't leave here. Please…" Ino said resisting as she pulled away from her friend.  
"Get her out of here, Sakura." Tsunade yelled, as she attached the machine to Shikamaru, switching it on, a small zapping sound being heard as Shikamaru's body was thrown into the air.  
"W-What is she doing, Shikamaru!!" Ino screamed, as Sakura pulled the blonde out, having to exert some chakra for some extra strength in pulling the blonde out of the room, and moving Ino out of the emergency area, and into the general examinations area of the hospital.  
"Ino. Listen to me!" Sakura yelled as she pulled the panting blonde into one of the many general examination room, the two alone in the room.  
The blonde panting and sobbing. "S..Shikamaru… he'll be alright, right… Sakura?"  
Sakura frowned. "He's in the best hands possible, but just relax or you're going to hyperventilate or something."  
Ino still breathing heavily began to sob louder.  
Sakura lead Ino to a seat, attaching a rubber implement to her arm, checking her blood pressure.  
"Ino, seriously. Relax." Sakura commanded, barely easing the blondes crying.  
Sakura began continued the routine checks, healing Ino's minor injuries due to kunai, cleaning and sanitizing before mending the skin.  
Tsunade entered the room. "Sakura, I need your help."  
Sakura nodded. "You're done Ino, wait in the waiting room. Enter the Emergency room and you'll break Tsunade's concentration. It could endanger Shikamaru's life, remember that. Alright?" She said as walked out of the room, Tsunade ahead of her.  
Ino walked out of the room silently. "Can you tell me if he'll be okay?"  
Tsunade glanced back. Her brown eyes focussing on Ino. "We're gonna do our best. We'll get a message to you as soon as we know…"  
Ino wandered silently to the waiting room, taking a seat and staring at her feet, as she felt tears building in her eyes, she coughed a couple of times, running around in the rain, and wet clothes was taking its toll.  
"Hey Ino!"  
She looked up slowly to see a worried looking brunette girl, her hair was braided then pulled into loops, a change from her normal bun hairstyle. Her brown eyes full of worry as she looked at the soaked Yamanaka.  
"Why are you here?" Tenten questioned, crouched down to Ino's level.  
Ino slowly looked back at her feet, letting out a small whimper, before beginning to cough.  
Tenten frowned. "Ino? Your soaking… that can't be good for your cough. Did something happen?"  
"I was on a mission with Shikamaru… he got hurt… because of me… now I'm not sure if he'll be okay…"  
Tenten frowned. "I'm sure he'll be fine! Finest medical ninja here, remember! And if they can't do it we've even got Lady Tsunade. Remember!"  
Ino let out another sob. "Tsunade… is already here. She was summoned immediately…"  
Tenten bit her lip. She wasn't able to say the right thing, right now… everything she was saying was making it worse.  
"Listen. You're soaking, I'll go get some of your clothes from your house… and pick up some coffee on the way or something for you, alright? Have you eaten?" Tenten asked.  
Ino looked up at Tenten shaking her head. "No… it's too much, I'm alright."  
Tenten smiled. "It's no bother! Don't even think about it! I'll try and be quick!"  
Ino nodded, a smile coming to her face, her eyes still filled with despair but the kindness of Tenten really warming Ino's heart.  
"My clothes are at the Nara house… I've been living with them since…"  
Tenten nodded. "Yep. No problem."  
"And… could you please get a jumper for Shikamaru… and not tell his parents… I…I… can't face them right now, I'm sure he'll be fine, right?"  
Tenten nodded again. "Yea he'll be fine! I'll get it for you, you can count on me, just wait here for me."  
"Thank you so much, Tenten…" Ino said softly.  
Tenten flashed a smile, before hurrying out of the hospital.

Ino stared at the chair on the opposite of the room for awhile, glancing up hopefully as medic nin went in and out the emergency door for other emergencies she assumed.  
It wasn't long before Tenten walked into the hospital, carrying a change of clothes for Ino, a jumper for Shikamaru both in a bag, two bowls of ramen on a platter, aswell as two cups of tea.  
"I got tea and ramen. And here's some clothes for you to change into...I got a towel too for you" Tenten said as she sat next to Ino placing the platter of food on the chair on the chair next to Tenten, and handing over the clothes.  
"Get changed in the toilets now before your cold gets worse!" The brunette ordered, Ino nodding and leaving the room, coming back looking a lot better, and dryer.  
Tenten had pulled two chairs from the other side of the room and sat them in front of Ino and Tenten's chair placing, using the two chairs as a table for each of them.  
"Here you are…" She said smiling.  
Ino smiled. "Thanks so much… why are you here anyway?"  
Tenten sucked in some noodles from her ramen then nodding. "Oh yea, Neji is in here. We were training and he didn't time his Rotation at the right time, so he got hit by a fair amount of my weapons, it hurt him a bit but he'll be fine. I still feel awful."  
Ino nodded. "So you were visiting him?"  
Tenten nodded. "Ofcourse. He'll be out tomorrow. He's only been in since yesterday, but I thought I'd visit regardless."  
Ino smiled as the two continued conversation while eating their ramen and drinking tea.  
Tsunade entered the waiting room, Ino standing up quickly eyeing the Hokage. "S…Shikamaru, is he fine?"  
Tsunade nodded. "He's stable now. Although we won't be taking any guests till tomorrow. He'll be under around the clock surveillance. So don't fret."  
"Can't I please just visit for a moment?" Ino questioned.  
"No, I'm sorry. Come back tomorrow after 12."  
Tsunade returned to the emergency room.  
Ino sat down letting out a sigh of relief. "I… still feel horrible. But hearing those words… I wanna cry, I'm so happy… to know… I won't lose him."  
Tenten smiled. "I'm relieved aswell, Shikamaru is a great ninja… and a great person."  
Ino nodded. "I….I don't think I can face his parents. I feel so guilty.."  
"You're going to have to some time."  
Ino looked down at her feet again. "I-I know… but I want Shikamaru by my side when I do… to explain what happened…"  
Tenten nodded. "In that case, it's fine for you to stay at my house tonight, we'll return to the hospital tomorrow together if you'd like?"  
"Th-That… would be amazing, Thank you so much." Ino replied embracing Tenten, feeling tears in her eyes again, she pulled back wiping her tears away then glanced at the door.  
"I'll… be here tomorrow, Shikamaru…"  
Tenten smiled. "Come on then!"

* * *

I'll admit it, I love Tenten. LOL. She's my 2nd favourite kunoichi after Ino, I just love her character! It's so cute and pleasant! She's so nice but a bit blunt… but still! I think I captured her character pretty well, down to her busy body nature hahaha.  
But yea, if there's a character I throw in to be a friend to Ino, after Sakura ofcourse it'll be Tenten! Unless Choji's around, but I try to go for Tenten first haha, I just like Tenten so much XD…  
Hope yous enjoyed this chapter and please review! And be thankful I didn't cliffhanger this when Tsunade walked out that door like I was tempted to. Haha.


	10. Did you Mean It?

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

I'll just mention here that I have a multi chapter story called Forgive Me, focussing on Shikamaru cheating on Ino, and trying to earn her forgiveness, it's based on the song Whatcha Say by Jason DeRulo actually, it inspired it anyways! Hope you guys will give it a read~

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Did you mean it?

* * *

**

True to her word, Ino returned with Tenten to the hospital, arriving fifteen minutes early, waiting for her chance to see Shikamaru.  
Tenten glanced over noticing a Hyuga at the office desk. "Neji!"  
The Hyuga walked over after finishing business at the office desk to Tenten and Ino.  
"Ino, Tenten? What are you doing here?" Neji questioned.  
"Shikamaru was hurt on a mission and hospitalized… I came here with Ino…" Tenten explained.  
Neji nodded. "Was it severe?"  
Tenten glanced at Ino who was biting her lip. "…It was pretty bad." The blonde replied looking at Neji.  
Neji nodded. "What's his current status?"  
"He was stable yesterday, they're allowing me to visit today in ten minutes." Ino said forcing a smile.  
Neji noticed the pain in Ino's smile, he didn't even need to use Byakugan to notice it, Tenten glancing at Neji with a worried look.  
"Listen… You guys can go. I'm sure you have better things to do, and you've already done so much for me too, Tenten. Seriously… just enjoy the day!" Ino said almost cheerily.  
Neji frowned, before Tenten nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want."  
Ino smiled. "Thank you Tenten. I'll be sure to get in touch with you with Shikamaru's status, both of you."  
Neji nodded. "Very well, Let's go Tenten."  
Tenten stood up, Neji also standing the two leaving. "See ya Ino!" The girl called out, Neji nodding at Ino before the two left the hospital.  
The Yamanaka sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Shizune walking out of the emergency room. "Here for Shikamaru?"  
Ino nodded standing up.  
Shizune nodded smiling. "Come on in then."  
Shizune lead Ino to Emergency Room 4 where Shikamaru lay on the bed, his eyes open, his skin his normal tanned colour again as opposed to the pale, and blood stained colour it was last time she saw him.  
"I'll leave you, call me if there's any issue." Shizune said with a smile, leaving the room.  
Ino walked over to the seat next to Shikamaru's bed slowly sitting next to him, a painful smile on her face. "Hey… Shikamaru…"  
Shikamaru smiled. "Hey Ino…"  
"Your alright now?"  
Shikamaru nodded, before wincing in pain. "Arghhh…"  
Ino's eyebrows arched up, biting her lip. "Shikamaru!..."  
Shikamaru relaxed again, smiling again. "It's nothing, just still healing. They reckon I'll be fine… Thanks to you Ino."  
Ino whimpered slightly. "It's thanks to me your like this…. If I wasn't… so … so stupid… and crazy… I tried to chase her down, then my stupidity distracting you, she took advantage of that."  
"Imagine if she got us when we were leaving. She could of hit both of us…" Shikamaru replied.  
Ino shook her head. "We would of sensed it, the only reason you were taken down is because you were so shocked… by how I was acting."  
Shikamaru frowned remembering the psychotic Ino he witnessed; it really did hurt him to see her like that. "You're not gonna act like that again, right?"  
"N-No… I promise you, Shikamaru. I won't let this happen again… I'm so sorry…"  
"You know, Ino. I explained to Shizune what happened earlier today… and she said the only reason I made it to Konoha was because you healed my main heart artery. Otherwise, I'd be a goner. You saved me too." Shikamaru replied, trying to gain eye contact with Ino.  
The blonde avoided eye contact, constantly looking at her lap, or her hands, or around the room.  
"It didn't have to happen…"  
"It did, and you saved me due to it, week and I'll be fine." Shikamaru replied. "No problem."  
Ino sat in silence. "I… haven't told your parents."  
"Shizune already did."  
"Have they seen you?"  
Shikamaru smiled. "They're visiting at 2…"  
"I see."  
"You didn't sleep at my house last night?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"I couldn't face your parents. I stayed at Tenten's."  
"They don't blame you. No one does, stop blaming yourself, troublesome woman." Shikamaru teased. "Comforting people is a drag… so cheer up for me, right?"  
Ino nodded. "Yea…"  
Shikamaru moved his hand, grabbing Ino's. "Hey"  
Ino looked up shocked at Shikamaru, who was intently watching her. "Come on, I'm fine."  
Ino began to tremble, holding back her crying as she put her other hand to her mouth, her blue eyes being filled with tears. "I'm so sorry…"  
She lowered her head to his hand, crying silently.  
Shikamaru frowned, he didn't know what to do, what to say. He was never good at saying the right thing to any female, especially Ino. And right now she was the most important girl to him, which reminded him of something she had said during the mission…It bothered him all night. But he couldn't bring it up now, could he…?  
Shikamaru slowly sat up, wincing in pain, causing Ino to look up worried, tears streaming down her face as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, her eyes wide with shock, then closing and crying into his neck.  
"I really thought you were gone. Just like my parents… I nearly lost you too… I was so worried…"  
"Well I'm here. Alright. Forever, okay?" Shikamaru replied.  
"Mhm…"  
Ino pulled back, looking over Shikamaru smiling. "So glad."  
Shizune poked her head into the room. "Ino… it's probably best you leave now, his family will be coming soon, don't want to overwork him, he'll be needing rest."  
Ino nodded. "Alright"  
She began to leave the room, as Shizune left again, she turned to Shikamaru. "I'll be back a little later if they let me, otherwise I'll be here tomorrow. I promise."  
Shikamaru nodded. "It's alright… you'll stay at my house tonight right?"  
Ino frowned. "I don't know…"  
Shikamaru frowned. "It's your home too right now… so… you should."  
Ino nodded. "Well… after hearing that, I will."  
"Oh and Ino…"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you mean what you said on the mission?"  
Ino frowned, turning to Shikamaru. "W…What was that?"  
"About you didn't want to let that woman take away everyone… that you love…"  
Ino stared blankly, before smiling. "Oh… that. I meant… every word."  
Shikamaru stared at Ino for a moment, silence filling the room.  
"Well. I have to go… I'll visit again, alright."  
Shikamaru nodded. "Alright."  
Ino left the room, feeling a lot better then when she entered, Shikamaru had really learnt to say the right thing to her? It amazed Ino herself! He probably didn't realize how much the words he spoke meant to her, and she was so thankful that he was alright.  
Ino walked out of the hospital, placing her hand on her heart. "My… hearts beating so fast… because of what he asked…I told him…I love him."  
Ino headed for the next logical destination, her heart fluttering like this, there was only one person she would talk to about this, and with that, she headed towards Sakura Haruno's apartment.

Ino knocked on the door, within a moment Sakura answering the door, with a smile.  
"Ino, your looking better."  
Ino nodded, entering the room. "I've just seen Shikamaru."  
Sakura smiled closing the door. "Lady Tsunade, Shizune and I worked really hard on ensuring he was alright, what did you do… Shikamaru mentioned you healed his heart or something?"  
Ino nodded. "I… I used chakra scalpel to cut the damaged section of his main heart artery and used chakra to pull the remaining artery together and healed it back together…"  
Sakura's eyes widened. "I-Ino. That's amazing… I don't think even I would of considered that!"  
Ino smiled. Liar. She knew Sakura was the superior medic-nin, but it really was a big step in Ino's medical ninjutsu level.  
"How did you stop the blood flow?" Sakura questioned.  
"I used my chakra to stop it, blocking each side." Ino replied.  
Sakura nodded, still amazed. Maybe she wasn't lying. "I'm in awe, Ino! You really saved Shikamaru."  
Ino bit her lip, for the first time it wasn't in guilt, but happiness, and excitement, hearing those words, she saved Shikamaru… made her feel, amazing.  
"So… did Shikamaru say much?" Sakura questioned, walking into the kitchen and pouring Ino and herself a tea, then walking to the table, where Ino sat down, Sakura sitting also, handing the tea in a cup to Ino.  
"Well… Yea, he made me feel better… and I told him… something… well I said it on the mission, and he asked… if I meant it." Ino said, a rush of warmth flowing through her cheeks.  
"And what was that?" Sakura questioned.  
"I said I wouldn't let that woman take away everyone I love." Ino explained.  
Sakura frowned. "What do you mean…"  
Ino frowned. "Oh… she… was the one responsible for killing my parents… simply… to rob them."  
Sakura's eyes widened. "N…No…"  
Ino nodded solemnly. "I… killed them all. I … went so crazy. That's why Shikamaru got hurt, he was so shocked by my actions, the woman attacked him with the last of her strength… I tried to heal him but it wasn't working. Then I said that…"  
"And he asked if you meant it?" Sakura asked.  
Ino nodded.  
"And what did you say?"  
"I… said I meant every word of it."  
Sakura smiled. "Is that true?"  
Ino nodded. "I… really really care for Shikamaru. I feel stronger for him then I ever did for Sasuke."  
Sakura smiled. "That's truly… amazing, Ino. I'm really glad."  
"He's supported me so much with mum and dad… passing on. And… I really want to spend every day with him, the rest of my life, I… would truly be happy."  
Sakura nodded. "In love?"  
Ino nodded. "I… think so." She stood up with a big smile on her face. "I've got to go, I just had to tell you that. And thank you so much for the effort you put into saving Shikamaru."  
"No problem, it's my job. And Shikamaru is my friend too. Where are you off to anyways?"  
"I'm going past the Hyuga house, and then past Tenten's house." Ino replied with a grin.  
"Why's that?"  
"I said I would, don't worry Sakura! I'll see ya later!"  
Sakura nodding, waving Ino off as the blonde sprinted out the door.  
The pink haired medic smiled. Seeing her friend back to herself again, even after her parents death and a close death of Shikamaru, it was really encouraging. Even before their mission she wasn't 100% herself, she was on her way back to being the Ino that Sakura valued and was inspired by but wasn't all the way there, this mission really seemed to be a step that brought Ino back to herself, if not all the way but very close to being the Ino she once was. With her parents' avenged, and Shikamaru safe in hospital in a stable condition, and definitely going to survive, everything was looking up for Ino after so many downs. She really deserved it.

"Neji?" Ino called out, wandering into the Hyuga sector of Konoha, the Hyuga prodigy sitting on the wooden floor of the house, drinking tea with Hiashi.  
"Neji!" The blonde yelled rushing over to the Hyugas.  
"Yamanaka Ino?" Hiashi questioned.  
"Hello, um… I just wished to speak to Neji?"  
Hiashi nodded, as Neji and Ino walked away from Hiashi. "I-I've seen Shikamaru. He's looking a lot better, and will be fine! I just wanted to tell you that…"  
Neji nodded. "That's great. Tenten was especially worried about him and you too. Have you spoken to her?"  
Ino shook her head. "Nope, was heading there next. I better hurry then shouldn't I!"  
Neji nodded, as Ino waved off and rushed out of the Hyuga sector, heading towards Tenten's house.  
She arrived at Tenten's house, explaining Shikamaru's status, Tenten looking excited and clapping with cheer, Ino embracing Tenten excitedly.  
"I'm really glad your back to yourself, seeing you like that is really crap, don't look so down again, alright!" Tenten teased.  
Ino smiled. "I can't promise, but I'll try. Anyway, I'm gonna head home then call the hospital to find out when I can visit next."  
Tenten nodded. "Ah… Home? Yamanaka Flowers?"  
"Well… The Nara house is my home for a bit. Until I organize my parents' funeral, and everything is set."  
Tenten frowned. "I see… and then back home by yourself?"  
"I can't leave my parents' legacy … the flower shop, and house… its my home at heart. So. I feel I have to, I want to… return home."  
Tenten nodded. "Makes… sense… Well, I'll drop in sometime."  
"That'd be nice." Ino replied, before waving off then leaving to head back to her temporary home at the Naras.

* * *

Thanks alot Ara and Ellieorchid for the review 3~~~

So I can finally confirm how many chapters, the story will run for 14 chapters. Infact it's all written out, I just pace the chapters out cause it makes me look uber active I reckon. And it'd be weird to pump them all out, might aswell be one big chapter XD. But yea I started writing more and more, getting ahead getting ahead, now finished! Lol! Now I can focus on my new story, I really enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoy the last 4 chapters after this, and the whole story ! Infact! lol


	11. Welcome Home

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

Eh, I planned to upload this chapter earlier but life takes hold of me! Been clubbing, then arguing with my best friend which just puts me into a depressed state and EFF EVERYONE ELSE mood, which include LOL.  
But yes!... Here's the chapter, enjoy enjoy~

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home  
**Ino Yamanaka stood at the door of the Nara residence, staring at the white painted wooden door.

"How can I face them...?" Ino said softly as she focussed on the door handled, slowly extending her hand and opening the door.  
Opening the door, the aroma of the Nara house, mixed with a smell of jasmine, and a steaming miso soup which sat simmering in the kitchen, being stirred by Yoshino Nara, who glanced over her shoulder, her tired brown eyes widening, a grin forming on her mouth, life coming into her face.  
"Ino!" She said excitedly, wandering over to Ino, her grin undying. "I'm glad to hear your okay, I was so worried when Shizune reported to me about Shikamaru, she didn't mention anything about you… it made me worry you might be in there too and she just didn't mention you because she didn't know you were staying here."  
Shikaku walked into the room. "Oh Ino. Glad you're alright." He commented casually.  
Yoshino let out a laugh. "Acting all manly now, where you were just as worried as I!" The Nara woman said with a smug smile glancing at Shikaku who was now blushing, muttering something under his breath, knowing the Nara family probably troublesome passed through Ino's mind.  
Ino stood in front of the two happy Naras, feeling extreme guilty overcoming her body. They were so thankful for her presence, her health, and it was her fault that Shikamaru wasn't standing by her side, she was the reason his health and presence was risked.  
She dropped her head, a look over overwhelming sadness across her face. "I don't know if you know… but Shikamaru was hurt because of me… on the mission, my actions distracted him… and he got hurt and was put into hospital. I'm… really sorry."  
Yoshino glancing at the male Nara with worry, Shikaku frowning as he heard each word come from her mouth. "You've done enough blaming yourself. Such is a ninja's life. He's fine, that's all that matters. He let his guard down, his fault. I hope he's taking it like a man, so chin up."  
"You're not angry at me at all?"  
"Stop blaming yourself for everything, Miss Ino" Yoshino said teasingly. "You're blaming yourself for every event in your life lately, just go with the flow… "  
"Or blame me like Yoshino here does." Shikaku commented, with the brown haired woman responding with a swift punch in the arm.  
"Shut it!" She yelled angrily. "Shizune said you already visited him?"  
Ino nodded. "It's all I've done since I've been back. I have even reported to Lady Tsunade. The state of emergency was… quite extreme."  
"Well Lady Tsunade is back at the Hokage's office now, you oughta be reporting to her." Shikaku commented, the blonde merely nodding.

Ino reported all details of the mission and its success to Lady Tsunade before returning back to the Nara residence, she saw off the two Naras to visit their son, wishing she could visit again, although visitation today was restricted to his parents as she already had her visit, thus tomorrow was her day to see Shikamaru again.  
The day couldn't last any longer! Time seemed to pass by so slowly into darkness eventually.  
The Yamanaka went to bed especially early, the new day had to start as soon as possible!

The blonde jumped up from her, or well Shikamaru's bed, her blonde hair released from her normal ponytail, cascading around her as she glanced at her surroundings before checking the alarm clock for the time.  
9am… she went to bed at 9:30 as it was! I suppose the days have been hectic, so she did need to catch up on sleep that she couldn't get at Tenten's due to Ino's fine standards of bedding, not really. But Ino preferred to sleep in a bed she knew, had slept on before, had grown accustom to, and that was her own, and now Shikamaru's…

Ino jumped up, pulling a skirt, and spaghetti strap orange top, changing quickly, pulling her hair into a ponytail, throwing chopsticks in the elastic aswell for decoration.  
She glanced in the mirror that was new to Shikamaru's room, since she was living their atleast, gazing over her outfit, giving herself the nod of approval before walking out the door, and down past the kitchen, Yoshino glancing over her shoulder.  
"Ino?"  
"Yea?"  
"Where are you going?"  
Ino turned to Yoshino with a smile. "I'm going to visit Shikamaru, I promised I'd be back today."  
Yoshino nodded. "Before breakfast?"  
Ino frowned. "Ah… well if you made it… " She looked on the kitchen bench, a plate sat out for Ino and another for Shikaku who was probably in his office lazing around. "It looks really delicious, thank you." The blonde said as she wandered over grabbing her plate, aswell as Shikaku's and placing it on the kitchen table, Yoshino wandering over bringing her plate and placing it at the table.  
"Shikaku-honey…" Yoshino called out quietly.  
This was her usual process, call quietly a couple of times, and if no reply within five or ten minutes, she'd scream. That would usually bring Shikaku running.  
Ino began to eat, as did Yoshino. "Shikaku…" Yoshino called out again during the meal.  
"SHIKAKU!!!!!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs, Shikaku entering the room within a minute.  
Yoshino glanced at Ino, nodding in approval.  
The three continued their meal, casually chatting, before Ino thanked Yoshino once again for the meal, and sprinted out of the house.  
"She stills feel guilty."  
Shikaku shook his head. "I think… it's worry and care for our son."  
Yoshino smiled. "Look who's the big softie reading into a young girl's feelings!"  
The older looking Shikamaru blushed, glancing away coyly. "Shutup…" He whined.

Ino didn't stop running to the hospital for one moment, she entered the hospital, immediately walking to the office desk, panting. "Here… for Shikamaru Nara."  
"Ah yes, We've moved him from the Emergency Area to General. So take the stairs to level 2, he is in the room 4B." The office lady replied with a smile.  
Ino nodded, flashing a smile, before sprinting yet again, up the stairs then through the hallways till she found the room, she stood at the door dusting herself off, regaining composure and her breath, she opened the door with a smile.  
"Hey Shikamaru, lazy still laying around in bed." Ino said rolling her eyes as she walked in, glancing at the television he was watching.  
"Hey Ino, still a slave driver." He replied casually, flashing a smirk at her before glancing back at the television.  
"How's the pain?" Ino asked more seriously as she sat down on the seat next to his bed.  
Shikamaru nodded. "Yea, alright…" He replied simply.  
Ino frowned. "Could you turn off the tv. I'm here to talk to you and all you can focus on is that stupid television!"  
Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Troublesome…" As he shoved his hand below his pillow, pulling the remote out and turning it off. "Happy?"  
"Ecstatic." Ino replied casually. "So… do you know when you're going to be released… I mean it wouldn't be a week, your just sitting here now. And your moved out of the emergency… so.."  
Shikamaru nodded. "Yea, I'm out in two days… the food here is so crap though."  
Ino's eyes lit up. "I could bring you something for lunch!"  
Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's alright."  
"Haha! Don't worry about! I put you here, I'll bring you lunch atleast!.. Hahaha…."  
Shikamaru frowned, looking into Ino's blue eyes which were once again guilt ridden. "Oi Ino."  
"Yea?"  
"Shutup."  
Ino scrunched up her noise, her eyebrows arching down. "Excuse me."  
"You didn't put me here. Just… stop blaming yourself, it makes me feel guilty for making you feel bad, it's annoying so stop it."  
Ino smiled. "Fine fine, forget I said anything…"  
Shikamaru began to get out of bed, the unattractive hospital gown he was in made the blonde begin to snicker.  
"Shut. It. Ino. Don't even say anything."  
"Want heels for that gown, Shikamaru?"  
The two continued chatting, Ino soon leaving and returning with a meal for the both of them for lunch, she spent hours at the hospital, she didn't have to leave till 8, and didn't have any where else to be… anywhere else she wanted to be.

Ino left Shikamaru at 8, once visiting hours we're over, vowing to return the next day, and then the day after that, when he was released, and true to her word, she returned both days, upon being released she brought him some clothes to change into before leaving, Shikamaru taking the clothes and getting changed as Ino waited in the waiting room, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.  
"Comeon Shikamaru, get changed and sign out of there already." She said sighing.  
Shikamaru walked into the waiting room, glancing at Ino nodding. "All done."  
Ino's eyes lit up, a grin on her face. "In that case!" She said cheerily, before flinging herself onto him, her arms wrapping around him. "Welcome back to the real world, Shikamaru!"  
Shikamaru bit his lip, there was still a bit of pain, but he couldn't let Ino notice it. Even Lady Tsunade couldn't heal up vital organs and allow the body to be perfectly fine in a snap! It would take a couple days till the pain was gone, but it wasn't too bad anymore.  
"Troublesome…" Shikamaru commented, glancing at Ino who was smiling at him while hugging him.  
"So. Anything you wanted to do now… The real world! Watch clouds again… go to a restaurant, my shout? Anything?" Ino questioned.  
Shikamaru frowned. He could watch clouds at the hospital, he was allowed out. It wasn't a jail. Restaurant would be nice, but Ino has been paying for food for the past two days, he couldn't let her do that.  
"I just wanna go home; we can go to a restaurant for dinner if you want. I'll pay" Shikamaru nodded.  
Ino frowned. "You wanna pay?"  
"Well I can't let a woman pay, and you've been paying for my lunch when I couldn't buy it so it's fair."  
The blonde smiled. "Alrightie! To the Nara residence!" She said cheerily, releasing him from her hug, walking side by side as they left the hospital.  
Shikamaru let out a sigh. "I'm so glad to be out of there."  
"You know, I haven't seen Choji for a while. Maybe we should invite him tonight?" Ino questioned.  
"He visited me yesterday, Mum must have spoken to the Akimichis, and he's fine, yea maybe? I'm not paying for him though." Shikamaru replied.  
"Fine fine, we'll skip Choji this time, he'd get a little hurt if you're paying for me and not him, it'd seem rude."  
Shikamaru nodded. "He values food so much, the fact your getting it free and he isn't would hurt him more, especially since you don't value food as much as him."  
Ino nodded, the two arriving at the Nara house.

* * *

The door swinging open, Yoshino rushing out. "Shikamaru!" She said, her face ecstatic, embracing the boy then pulling back with a friendly smile. "Now, your room's a mess, be sure to clean that up soon."  
Shikamaru's face dropped. "Welcoming party of champions. Thanks mum."  
The boy entered, seeing Shikaku smiling. "Glad to see you home son."  
Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks dad."  
Yoshino grinned. "I hope you haven't had lunch! I prepared a bit of a banquet!"  
"Shikamaru!"  
Shikamaru glanced over at the table, Choji sat with a grin.  
"I invited Choji and Sakura too, just a little welcome home!" Yoshino explained.  
"I was only gone for like three days… isn't this a bit much?"  
Ino smiled. "Just enjoy it" She whispered with a smile. "Hey Choji!" She said wandering over to the table sitting across from him.  
The two beginning to chat casually. Yoshino began to bring out large amounts of food, Sakura then knocking at the door and joining in on the welcome home party, Sakura sitting next to Ino, Shikamaru next to Choji, and Yoshino and Shikaku at the head of each side of the table, all digging into their lunch, chatting and laughing happily.

* * *

So Ino's over her guilt for Shikamaru, and total sadness about her parents, for the most part. Lol, this party wasn't 100% planned into the story but I added it for more romance, I mean can't build up to nothing! Really!

But yea!~

Thanks alot Ara-Chan, EllieorChid, Someday-Known and KoalaSnow for the review, means alot; nice to know like... you spent time just reading it you know and then to tell me you liked it, like makes me think when I read and enjoy a story how much I'm grateful for the person writing something that entertained me, you get me? Eh. I'm vague hoho. Thanks alot. 3


	12. The Importance of Life

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

**Chapter 12: The Importance of Life

* * *

**Ino wandered up the stairs sleepily, glancing at Shikamaru who was laying on the floor on his seemingly now permanent bed with how long Ino has been staying! It seemed like forever, but he wouldn't complain. He was happy with Ino being around.  
Ino sat down on the bed and looked at him.  
"It was good having Choji and Sakura to welcome you, hey?"  
Shikamaru sat up looking at Ino, replying with a nod. "Yea. It… was pretty good."  
The blonde tilted her head, frowning. "You know, you can sleep up here… you've been in hospital, you deserve it, you have to alright? I'll sleep on the floor."  
The boy frowned. "I… nah, it's yours, it wouldn't make me much of a man if I did that."  
She flashed a smile. "Share it with me then"  
Shikamaru frowned. "I dunno…"  
"Come on! It's alright; we've been friends for years, Shikamaru! When we were toddlers we used to bathe together! Don't get so flustered around me!"  
Then it hit her, she kept forcing her smile, as she internally face palmed herself, why would she say that! It's making it seem like she's throwing herself at him, he probably doesn't feel that way for Ino, the love thing, she totally forgot she even admitted it, how pathetic!  
Shikamaru frowned. "Ergh, it beats the floor" he replied standing, and sitting next to Ino.  
Ino felt like her confidence had dropped so low, she couldn't be the confident Ino she was around him, it was so pathetic to her, what happened to her, why is he making her feel this way! It's so frustrating!  
"Ah-hahaha." The blonde replied, nervously laughing as she slid away from Shikamaru. ERGH! She couldn't do this, she felt so awkward! Why!?  
"So you thought much about the funeral?"  
This brought Ino out of her little awkward mental loop, before nodding. "I'm gonna send invitations for this weekend, and work really hard. Just organize throughout the week."  
"Your making it sound like a party…" Shikamaru commented.  
Ino nodded. "I want… it to be joyous! I told you before, it should be… enjoyable. Like traditional, but still then just think about the fun times… being the florist of the city, my parents were definitely involved in bringing people together with flowers, being a florist allows for a lot of gossip too, like apology flowers." She explained. "Thus people lay trust in us!"  
Shikamaru frowned. "I suppose I never thought of it that way, I guess that's true…"  
Ino glanced up at the light, somewhat dreamily. "And I know they had many friends… They were so close with your family, and Akimichis, but ofcourse… you know that, but mum and Mrs Haruno were very close because me and Sakura spent a lot of time together… Hiashi Hyuuga even respected my father, mum used to say! They had a mission together and daddy's skills and morale as a teammate was amazing… hearing such stories makes me so proud, you know?" She said as she glanced down at her feet, slowly her enthusiasm fading away, a touch of sadness came over her, she leaned over; leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.  
"I constantly think of them, it makes me so sad… I miss them a lot."  
Shikamaru nodded. "Ofcourse you would, but you have to be strong, like… it's hard to say but I think the pain will be there forever, maybe lesser, but you'll miss them no matter what… it's troublesome to feel like that, but you be strong, and persevere."  
Ino nodded. "Yea. I know. I will, thanks Shikamaru." She slid across the bed laying on one side, then glancing at Shikamaru as she slipped under the blankets. "Turn off the light please, I'm ready for bed."  
Shikamaru obliged, then laying on his double bed, on the other side, glancing over at Ino, seeing her silhouette facing away from him.  
"Spoon me?" Ino requested, the Nara biting his lip.  
He slid over, placing his arm around Ino's waist, his breath warming her neck.  
The Nara boy felt slightly awkward, her could feel her right against him, his hand had grazed her breast as he slid around her waist clumsily trying to find her waist.  
Ino started to move slightly, rolling around to face Shikamaru, intensifying how awkward he felt right now! She was facing right to him; she was just making things worse!  
"Shikamaru, I want to know something…"  
"Hn?"  
"What do you feel for me?" Ino asked.  
Shikamaru's sarcastic voice in his head responded quickly with, keep laying that way with my hand around your waist and facing me like this and you'll feel soon enough!  
"A-Ah… what do you mean?" He knew exactly what she meant; he just… didn't know how to reply to it, she was truly the most troublesome female he had ever faced, and she was proving it right not.  
"You know… about my feelings for you now. And… It just feels… almost awkward to think about, but they're there. And I truly feel strongly for you, I… really felt like I would die if you were to die that day, I don't think I had the strength to lose you… especially just losing my parents, it felt like everything was being taken away from me… I couldn't take yet another loss… I'm not saying you're more important than my parents, but just altogether, so soon. It would… defeat me, simply." She explained.  
Shikamaru nodded. "I get you…"  
"Well?"  
Shikamaru frowned. Did he have feelings for the Yamanaka? Sakura placed something there, well shone a bit of light in his head on the feelings he had for her, but were they true? Sure, seeing her in pain was painful to him, but wouldn't seeing Choji in pain hurt him just as much?... Yes. It would, he assumed. He was his best friend, but the idea of Ino with someone else?... He had to consider that. That definitely pained him, the idea of her elsewhere, someone flirting with her, someone she considered a possible relationship with, it really made Shikamaru jealous! It was so random to Shikamaru, but it was true, if she were to die, like she mentioned, he wouldn't have the strength to go on as strongly… if he lost his parents, then her. He would surely not want to live anymore, she seemed like… apart of his family almost, but… not blood related, he wanted to be with her, she was smoking hot! He knew it, and… if he felt attracted to her like that, and felt the feeling she was a part of the family, it felt like she almost was his girlfriend already, but that wasn't the case. So maybe… that was the next step?  
Ino frowned in the pitch darkness. "Shikamaru?"  
This broke him out of his analysis in his head. "I… I feel strong care for you too, Ino… I… ergh… this is so troublesome to say...But, I want… to be with you."  
_He didn't say love._ Ino's thought said quickly, although that wasn't the focus at all, Shikamaru wanted to be with her, the one she loved, wanted to be with her, her stomach felt like it just bubbled up, she wanted to burst into laughter she was so happy, so she did the thing she had wanted to do for the time since she realized her feelings.  
Ino leaned in slowly, tenderly kissing his lips, before deepening the kiss, Shikamaru responding aswell, his arms still wrapped around her, her arms sliding arounds his neck, as she pulled her body closer, her breasts pushing against his chest, which certainly excited the Nara, he grazed his hand across her breast, before returning it around her waist, continuing the kiss.  
Ino pulled back, she had to try and get the words 'I love you' out of him, her eyes reflecting the small amount of light the moon shone through the cracks in the blinds.  
"I love you, Shikamaru…" She said softly, as she felt Shikamaru lean in and begin to kiss her.  
Damnit.  
Maybe it was just too soon for Shikamaru, infact Ino felt stupid saying it, but after losing her parents, she felt she had matured, like… the things important in her life were more painfully obvious, so she didn't hold back anymore, there was no need, right?  
She giggled into his mouth as their tongues caressed eachother.  
Shikamaru pulling back. "What…?"  
"J-just… you taking action for that kiss, I didn't expect it… to be honest" Ino replied.  
Shikamaru frowned, he felt so inexperienced or awkard, or a loser by her saying that.  
"Did you like it?" He questioned.  
"Ofcourse." Ino replied.  
Shikamaru leaned in again, pecking her lips softly, almost teasingly. "I'll remember that then, better get… to sleep anyway…"  
Ino nodded. "Yea. You've had a hectic day."  
She rolled back, facing away from him, as he spooned her closely, feeling a lot more comfortable spooning Ino now then earlier.  
"So are we dating now…?" Shikamaru questioned.  
"I'd like that." Ino replied.  
Shikamaru smiled, it's what he wanted, wasn't long before he fell asleep, with a smile still on his face, his arms wrapped around his new girlfriend.

Ino woke up early in the morning, removing Shikamaru's arm from her, before glancing back at him, looking so soothed while sleeping, it just made her smile, and he was now hers too!  
The blonde changed in the room, into casual clothing constantly making sure Shikamaru was still asleep as she did so, she left the room quietly, walking down the stairs, Yoshino not there for once, a note left on the bench.  
"Been called for a mission, Will be back late tonight."  
Ino smiled. "Always keeping an eye on everyone…" She commented as she left the house, she walked for awhile through Konoha with one objective in mind, she arrived in front of a monument with Killed in Action at top, her parents name yet to be put on the rock. She stared at the rock knowing their names will be there soon, and couldn't even try to stop the tears silently going down her cheeks as she glanced over the names, so many names Obito Uchiha… he must have had family that loved him too, the pain they would of went through, Ino's understanding of life had changed so much, she wanted to be a ninja, even if meant killing to ensure the safety of Konoha, and all she cared about, even if it hurt other families, she did feel pity, and sadness for them, but if it was for the best… to save those she loved, she was willing to selfishly put herself first, but to also save the family of those that the enemies were trying to kill. It's give and take… maybe.

Ino sat down in front of the rock, beginning to think. "I will need flowers, and to invite everyone, and to inform Lady Tsunade so everything can be set up. I'll visit Lady Tsunade now…"  
She got up, glancing back at the memorial rock, smiling then leaving as she headed to Lady Tsunade to inform her decision of this Saturday at noon for their memorial service at the graveyard, then her intention to have a party-memorial service at her house afterwards, it was the perfect place after all.  
"I would also like… for you to attend." She stated boldly after mentioning the party.  
"I know… having a party… for a funeral seems, a bit strange, and your busy, ofcourse you'd come to the service… but… the party is also important to me, and mum looked up to you, and… I would really like the Hokage to be there. So will you attend?"  
Tsunade nodded with a grin. "I'd love to!"  
Shizune glanced at Tsunade. _Any excuse to avoid work, and get a couple of drinks into her, you're too much, Lady Tsunade…

* * *

_

_FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffffffffffffff  
_


	13. Picnic

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

Different format beginning this chapter, it spaces it out better, it looks really spaced out to me, but it's better then stuck together, it's hard to tell, darn new Microsoft Word confuses me a bit lolol.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Picnic

* * *

**Ino left the Hokage, with a spring in her step, she was glad the Hokage was willing to come, I mean. Ofcourse she'd attend the ceremony but the party aswell, someone so busy, she was excited!

The blonde then decided, to continue the invitations, wandering around Konoha informing important people, such as Tenten, Neji Hyuga and the Hyuga family, The Inuzukas, Naruto, Iruka Umino, The Akimichis, Sakura and the Harunos ofcourse, before returning to the Nara house to inform Yoshino if she was back, Shikaku and Shikamaru.

Ino entered the house, opening the door, Yoshino's note still on the bench, Shikamaru standing in the kitchen with a fry pan staring intently on the contents in it, that Ino could hear sizzling.

"What are you doing?" Ino questioned, as she watched the lazy Nara boy, slouching as he watched his food cook.

"I dunno when I'm supposed to flip it…"

"You can cook?" Ino questioned, pretty surprised he was doing all the cooking himself!

Shikamaru glanced over at Ino, frowning at her before returning his glance to his food, pulling a spatula to check his food, shaking his head lazily.

Ino laughed as she wandered over to check what he was cooking, she pulled the spatula to check the side that was cooking. "I reckon… around 3 minutes."

He nodded. "Yea yea… alright, you professional or something?" The lazy boy teased.

Ino had a smug smile on. "Sure am." She commented sarcastically. "Cook me some?"

Shikamaru frowned. "Now why would I do that?"

The blonde grinned. "Well, as your girlfriend you're supposed to do nice things for me! And if that doesn't cut it, I'll smack you in the head you selfish lazy guy if you don't!" She replied with a shrug.

Shikamaru frowned. Her first reason was probably good enough to him, but his lazy trait kicked in, it bothered him to have to cook for her too. But he'll do it, if it makes her happy.

"Troublesome…"

"Thank you" Ino said in sing-song as she wandered down the hallway, towards Shikaku's office, knocking on the door and opening it, to see Shikaku sitting at a Shogi board, glancing up at the blonde.  
Was he playing himself?

"Hm, I was just about to call Shikamaru… but would you like to play?" Shikaku questioned with a smile.

Ino's face dropped, she understood the game well enough. Shikamaru had always tried to get her to play a game, because Choji wasn't really any good at logic, Ino was slightly better then Choji and Asuma, but was still no match for Shikamaru himself, Shikamaru had always mentioned his father's superiority to him in Shogi, so the idea of playing someone she knew she was going to lose against, bothered her slightly. "Um… I'm really no good"

"Don't worry, you'll learn, get a bit better. Come on, what have you go to do…?" Shikaku pleaded, it was obvious he was bored and enjoying the quiet peace of no Yoshino pestering him to do chores.

Ino walked to her side of the board, sitting down in front of it. "I'll do my best then."

The game commenced, and for the first half, miraculously Ino was winning! Shikaku's face staying ever calm.  
"Actually. I wanted to mention something to you…" Ino began as she made her move, a smile on her face as she felt the confidence rushing to her.

Shikaku nodded as he made his move. "What was that?"

Ino frowned at his move. "Argh…! What!... Oh… yea, it's about this Saturday, I'm having my parents funeral… at midday, then a party afterwards, I know a party sounds strange! Everyone has said it, but I think it's a good idea."

Shikaku watched Ino make her move, as he intently listened with a smile on his face. "We'll definitely be attending. Be sure to tell Yoshino, she doesn't want you to have to organize everything, she'd be happy to cater your party…"

Ino smiled. "Well I've got it at my house; I have the flowers already in stock for the shop. I suppose food is the last thing, everyone I wish to come has been invited. So… I guess that's that! I'll talk to Yoshino when she gets home tonight."

Shikamaru walked into the room, balancing three plates of French toast, handing a plate to Shikaku, and Ino, sitting next to Ino staring at the board as he dug into his French toast.

Ino grinned. "Thank you, look Shikamaru, I'm going pretty good, right?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "That's just what dad does… to give himself a challenge he lets you beat the crap out of him and then turns it on you with each move heaps quickly, you're a goner."

Ino frowned. She had noticed his past couple of moves destroying any strategy she had. Shikaku making another excellent move, as Ino held back a yell of anger. Her piece he just taken was high value, ergh… Damn smart Naras.

It wasn't long until Ino had lost, miserably. Ino left with a frown, Shikamaru by her side.  
"What a sneaky trick." Ino commented on Shikaku's let her win for half the game, like some sort of handicap for him.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I still am yet to beat him… I don't know why you even tried."

Ino frowned. "Well that's negative, ergh… I don't even care. I'm not into Shogi, it's boring… oh also, my parents' funeral is on this Saturday, you better be there, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Nothing else to do, ofcourse I'll be there… by the way… where'd you got this morning?"

Ino smirked. "Oh, did you miss me?" She questioned teasingly.

Blush came across Shikamaru's cheeks as he glanced at the mischievous blonde. "It's… I was just wondering."

"I was just organizing the funeral; I didn't want to wake you." Ino replied simply. "So… let's do something couple-ie, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed, was she serious? Public… shit so quickly, it almost embarrassed Shikamaru, people seeing him with her, wondering how did he get HER. "Like… what?"

Ino frowned. "Don't make it sound like an effort or something to spend time with me… maybe something like a picnic up past the academy, get a nice view on the field."

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's just don't worry. Yea that sounds good…"

Ino began cooking riceballs which she then packed for their small lunch for later, pulling it into a plastic container then into a plastic bag, grabbing a blanket, and set out for their destination.  
Shikamaru frowned. _This is so cliché, _while Ino walked with a spring in her step. _This is so romantic!_

Shikamaru placed the blanket gently onto the wispy grass, the wind whispering softly, a couple of flowers brightening the green grass field with a bit more life, Ino focussing on the flowers and smiling. Azaleas…

Ino sat down on the blanket that was folded out for her, Shikamaru sitting across from her; slowly pulling the plastic containers of food and placing it on the blanket ready for whenever they decided to eat.

"So why did you hesitate coming, Shikamaru…?" Ino questioned. He couldn't not want to be with her, right? Maybe she forced him into a relationship he didn't want to be within, her face softened, a look of depression coming over her face as she considered the idea.

Shikamaru frowned. "I-it… was nothing, don't worry."

"…You do want to be with me, right?" Ino questioned.

Shikamaru nodded, his face calm yet serious. "Ofcourse I do, honestly… it's not you, it's just what me overthinking stuff, don't worry."

"You should be able to tell me…" Ino replied.

Shikamaru looked into her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Yea yea… alright, it's just… people see me with you, and they'll wonder why? Why am I with her, like… your… really good looking and I'm…"

Ino frowned. "Th-That's not… shut up!... You're good looking, Shikamaru. Your low confidence is similar to Sakura! Comeon! You're a great ninja, and good looking, even that nerdy decoder you worked with had a bit of a crush on you, she was so obvious… and not just her, you draw eyes… I think… you think your such a loser, but you've grown up into amazing ninja. Don't think like that!"

Shikamaru's frown stayed on his face, was she serious? He had never really noticed drawing the eye of any female, he was surprised he was even to be able to get with Ino! It had only been less than a day, he hadn't even considered how shocked he was to be able to get with Ino, just how happy he was.  
Ino's words were a confident boost to hear, she was eternally honest no matter who she was talking to, and was stylish, she understood what looked good and what didn't so hearing it from Ino of all people, was a massive boost.

"Just because I said that, don't get any ideas about going to that decoder girl or something!" Ino joked with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded, his awkward smile flashing onto his face, he didn't smile too often compared to Ino, but when he did, it wasn't just the lazy smirk he did sometimes, it was a cute, yet awkward smile; Ino noted. It really added to his charm, well she thought anyway. Shikamaru was simply her type of boy, clearly, he was nothing like the one, Sasuke Uchiha she had once claimed to love, thinking back to herself then made her want to laugh. Sasuke was definitely not for her, it was so clear now…

Ino opened a plastic container, placing a small towel ontop of the blanket, and sitting the riceballs on the small towel.  
She grabbed another small container, with another small placing towel, that she served up a couple of yakitori (octopus balls) sticks.

"Well, Dig in." Ino said cheerily, as she grabbed a Yakitori stick, and ate one of the balls of the three on the stick.

Shikamaru obliged, grabbing a rice ball, biting into the lovely moist riceball that Ino had cooked, she was a great cook, the salmon filling was awesome. "Really… good" He commented.

Ino nodding. "I love yakitori…" She said her eyes lighting up as she chewed the food.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, looking so happy as she ate, so happy to be around him. He never dreamed it could happen so easily like this, life seemed so simple, and perfect… surely this was too easy? Then again, the cynic in him had to shut up for once, he should just accept the positivity that was his life right now!  
It wasn't like it wasn't hard work keeping everything perfect up until now, infact it was far from perfect as much as he tried to keep things flowing well, the pain Ino had faced was really killing Shikamaru watching her, but now… everything was on the uphill, he wasn't sure how things could get much better.

* * *

Naw fluffy chapter, pretty much just cementing their relationship, not far left now, at all! It's exciting to be finishing it off, like … not sad at all haha, I'm glad to have come this far, and continuing it, even after the year hiatus LOL. I think it was, but yea, definitely close to completion. I'm glad, hope you guys are enjoying it =3 . Only one last chapter infact!

Thanks to KatokaShikamaru193, Babykat570, Ara and ShikaIno1.

Ara about the "Spoon me" request, its actually what I say to my mate LOL. Although they quite often reject me but yea :D lol.


	14. The Final Goodbye

**It's Too Late**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Naruto series, Konoha, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else involved or relating to Naruto.

Summary:  
Ino Yamanaka is loud and annoying member of Team 10; which annoyed a certain lazy chunin to no end. But when the death of the Yamanaka's parents forces her to live with the Naras, and changes Ino's personality. There is no one he wanted more than that exact loud and annoying member.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Final Goodbye

* * *

**The week continued as normal, Shikamaru and Ino decided not to be openly in a relationship, atleast at home. If Yoshino learnt they were dating and sharing a room, she'd be shocked, and immediately think the worse. Like some sort of love making rendezvous nightly going on! Shikamaru couldn't stand to face hearing his mother talk about sex, so they decided to keep it under wraps till Ino had moved out, that way it wouldn't be seen like that…

It wasn't long till Saturday had arrived, the day of the Funeral; both a day of tragedy and depression, but the way Ino had planned it, something that she was excited about, she had compiled pictures into a book that she has on display at her home, aswell as a couple of pages for people to sign, their friends… it was almost like it was a gift to Nadeshiko and Inoichi, but… it was more for Ino herself, so she could understand further who her parents were outside of the beautiful, caring and at times loud Nadeshiko Yamanaka, and the overprotective, but generous Inoichi.

She thought about it as, people are different around their family then they are to friends, she wanted to know the people they were to their friends, the kind thoughts their friend had of them. It… was very important to her.

Ino stood in the Nara kitchen, assisting Yoshino at cooking, she had thankfully as Shikaku had said, been willing to cater the party at Ino's house, in celebration of her parents.  
Ino feeling it necessary to help cook, despite Yoshino saying not to worry, she continued to help in the kitchen, she didn't have to leave till 11:30 since everything was already set up, with Tsunade going to run the ceremony, Ino to speak briefly for her parents aswell.

The time rolled around for the Naras and Ino to leave for the event, Yoshino placing all her prepared food quickly into the refrigerator, then rushing the group out.

"Are you ready for this, Ino?" Yoshino questioned

"I'm excited… my parents… have been waiting long due to the mission I went on, for it all to be organized, sure I could have had it organized for me, but… I wanted to do it myself, I hope they enjoy it, I'm sure they're watching me. Infact I know they are." Ino said, a smile on her face as she walked alongside Shikamaru.

Yoshino smiled, nodding, the group walking mostly silently to the funeral, all dressed in black clothing

The attendance of Konoha citizens were amazing, all lining up as Tsunade stood at the front of the group, Shizune and Ino by each of her side.  
Ino glancing out over the group, seeing some of her closest friends, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura,Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, among others.

Shikamaru studied Ino's face, looking for any break in the confidence she had, she still looked honestly happy, he did think that her happiness was all for show, and that it was going to disappear… despite the fact that she had grown to accept the tragedy, still… for their funeral… if it were him, he wouldn't be strong like she is… it'd be normal for her to cry, but it didn't seem like she had any plan to cry.

Tsunade cleared her throat before beginning the service. "I'm glad so many could make it to bid goodbye to Nadeshiko and Inoichi Yamanaka. Both murdered tragically while out of Konoha… Nadeshiko, a ninja in her youth settled down to run the flower shop Yamanaka Flowers full-time, while occasionally providing assistance at the hospital with her medical ninjutsu. Inoichi Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan was an amazing ninja, gifted with powerful ninjutsu involving the manipulation of soul and mind, he was an asset on and off the battlefield, also assisting the interrogation unit with his skills that he undoubtedly passed on to his beautiful daughter, these loving parents left behind. I'm sure us Konoha citizens will look after their legacy, and treat her like our own during these harsh times for her… as Nadeshiko and Inoichi Yamanaka would have wanted. I know they were well loved in Konoha, having many friends that knew the wondrous people these two citizens were… Ino?" She signalled for Ino to talk.

Ino walked over, as Tsunade stepped to the side. "My parents were amazing people… they really taught me and passed on moral, responsibility, and loved me… I'm so grateful… and I wish…"

Tears began to well in Ino's eyes. "I…wish…"

Shikamaru stared into Ino's eyes, before she closed them, as she whimpered softly, he couldn't stand to see her like this, he knew she was holding it back, regardless of how much she had grown to accept it… this was the day that would be truly the good bye.

Tsunade frowned, as Shizune nodded, walking over to Ino. "You don't have to…"

"I do." Ino replied loudly, she cleared her throat. "I just wish…" She began again, before she stared blankly over the group, shaking her head as she began to sob. "I'm sorry… just… give… me a moment."

"Ino, you don't have to, just… we know how you fee--" Yoshino began.

"I have to.. I do." Ino said as she continued sobbing.

Shikamaru bit his lip as he watched her crying, before stepping out of the audience, walking up to Ino and wrapping his arms around her. "You can do it…" He whispered.

Ino sobbed for a bit, before Shikamaru let her go, kissing her on the cheek, holding her hand standing by her side.

Sakura also stepped out of the audience, standing on the other side of Ino, and holding her hand. "Comeon Pig." She whispered.

Ino nodded. "Th…thank you…" She said softly to the two. Before closing her eyes for a couple of second, opening her eyes, a serious look on her face.

"I wish I had said I loved you, more to them. I wish I had expressed… how much I was grateful for everything they did for me, so much effort they put into helping me, everything… and I'm going to miss them forever, but I want to say here. I truly love them, and I hope… you had the chance to know them and enjoy them… while they were here." She said solemnly, whimpering slightly after she finished then nodding. "Thank you all for coming. So much."

Ino took a step to the side, Sakura and Shikamaru staying by her side as she still had tears running down her cheek, sobbing slightly, among the audience many crying, including the Akimichis, Naras, Harunos and even Tenten.

Tsunade took back in front of the grave. "Thank you all for coming, now if you'd like to go to the Yamanaka House for a celebration party of the Yamanakas… It will be catered, alcohol may be consumed, and if you could please sign the book with any stories you wish to mention for Ino to keep at the Yamanaka house that would be lovely." She said, as the group migrated to the Yamanaka house.

Many signed the book, Ino glancing over the book, seeing the pages filled with messages about stories of Nadeshiko and Inoichi.

The group all chatted, swapping stories, Ino with a smile on her face the rest of the day, the group all eating, and enjoying themselves, it really was a smart idea for Ino to do such a positive take on the funeral, everyone left late in the night, The Naras being the last to leave, all with a grin on their face, Ino holding the memorial book close to her heart as she walked home with the Naras.

Shikaku stumbling slightly from the alcohol he consumed.

"Thank you so much for cooking so much food, Yoshino."

Yoshino glanced back to Ino, nodding with a grin. "I'm definitely happy to; it was amazing day, Ino. You really… made it great."

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Ino, as they walked, their relationship clearly being revealed to his parents now, as they got into the Nara house, all parting to their bedrooms.

Shikamaru and Ino both laid into Shikamaru's bed.

"This will be my last night here…" Ino said softly.

"Leaving so soon?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No time to be wasting, I've put yous out enough… it's really fine. I miss home now that I've been there for a bit…" Ino replied.

Shikamaru nodded. "You did great…" He said softly before laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"You really helped me out, Thank you.." She said as she slid closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head into his neck. "Thank you so much…"

Ino pulled back, then beginning to kiss Shikamaru, the boy responding taking charge as he slid his tongue into her mouth, the two tongues caressing each other, Shikamaru pulling Ino closer to him, as she wrapped her leg around him, him sliding his hand up her thigh, past her hips, and caressing her breasts, the blonde responding by grabbing his butt.

"I love you…" Shikamaru said as he pulled back.

The blonde teared up. "I… really wanted to hear you say that… I love you too."

The two finished off their passionate kiss, before cuddling for the last night they would spend together with Ino as a part of the Nara house.

Ino woke up noticing Shikamaru was gone, getting up wandering down the stairs to see the Naras all sitting at the table.

"We were just about to call you for breakfast…" Yoshino said smiling, as she placed the last two plates on the table.

Ino nodded. "I slept a lot more than I thought!... Thank you for breakfast." She said as she sat down next to Shikamaru at the table.

"So you two are dating?" Shikaku questioned.

Ino nodded. "Yes…"

Yoshino smiled. "We saw it coming a mile away to be honest, don't think you fooled us!" She said then grinning.

"Shikamaru told us you were planning to leave today. You can stay here if you want…" Shikaku commented.

"We'd really like you to stay; we couldn't have you living by yourself…" Yoshino said softly.

Ino giggled. "That's really sweet… I really wish to return home, though… for my parents."

"So it's truly what you want?" Yoshino questioned, the blonde merely nodding.

"If that's the case… I'd like to move in with you." Shikamaru spoke up.

Ino's eyes widened. "W-What…"

Yoshino and Shikaku glanced at eachother, frowning, Shikaku's face softening then nodding.

"I… I…I'm not… sure…" Ino said softly.

Shikaku nodded. "If you're willing to take in the lazy slacker… we'd be happy."

Ino glanced at Shikaku. "It's… really okay…?"

Yoshino stayed silent at the breakfast table, unsure if this decision was right, The Yamanaka excited, Shikamaru looking pleased, and Shikaku nodding in approval.

It wasn't long until Ino had pulled all her clothes into her plastic bag, getting another plastic bag for the rest of her stuff like photo frames that they had brought over recently to make her feel more at home, Shikamaru packed as much as he could; clothes, small items, into a bag for the move to the Yamanaka residence.  
"I can't believe this!" Ino said excitedly, kissing Shikamaru on the cheek.

"It'll be troublesome… but worth it" Shikamaru replied, as he walked down stairs, Ino then following, the two older Nara's standing at the door.

"Surprising, just this morning you were living here, now you're moving. Just like that" Shikaku commented, grabbing Shikamaru rubbing his head. "We'll be seeing you a lot still anyway, no doubt."

Yoshino glanced down, a solemn look on her face.

Shikamaru broke out of his father's grip on him, then smiling. "Yea. I'll have to hire some people to move all my stuff next weekend… Mum?" He glanced at Yoshino.

Ino frowned, noticing Yoshino's depressed look. "I… can't believe I'm losing my son. But… I'm truly happy. I am." She said looking up, then smiling. "I hope your relationship works out, infact I'm sure it will. Just don't bless me with grandkids to early or something."

Shikamaru frowned, she was talking as if they were married, or dating for years, it was still early to talk about kids, they were still virgins for god sake!  
Ino smiled. "Regardless if it works out, we'll always be close friends."

Shikamaru nodded. "Although don't talk hypothetically, you know it's gonna work."

Ino's eyes widened at what Shikamaru had said, the cynical Shikamaru saying such things was a shock to her.

Shikamaru embraced both his parents, kissing his mum on the cheek. "See you mum, dad. I love you, I'm grateful for everything."

Ino's eyes lit up as he said that, it was everything she wish she had said to her parents, obviously she reached Shikamaru to treat his parents better, and tell them how much he valued them.

Ino followed too, also hugging the two. "I too am really grateful, you're like a second family to me. I love you both so much, you've helped me a lot. Thank you."

Yoshino and Shikaku smiled, Shikaku putting his arm around his wife's waist. "Well. Get out of here you too! You're really troublesome!" Shikaku said with a grin.

"Thank you so much!" Ino yelled out as the two walked towards the Yamanaka residence. "So we start our life as a couple, thank you for not letting me live by myself, Shikamaru."

"I was thinking about it last night… It's alright, I love you, I want you to feel safe always, even if it puts me out, no matter how troublesome it gets…" He replied.

Ino nodded with a smile. "Me too… for you…" She said simply, as she kissed him on the cheek, then running ahead. "Come on!! Let's get there quick! Not far now!" She yelled out calling Shikamaru over.

Shikamaru nodded, then smiling at Ino, it was a risk moving in together, so early in their relationship, but he knew the two had been together as close friends so long, he was happy. He knew it would work out, and is glad he will be able to be by Ino's side for the rest of their lives as a couple, to be able to support here through any other tragedies she or he may face… he knew the two would be able to get through anything, with eachother.

**End.**


End file.
